A História de Zizibs Parte 1
by zizibs
Summary: E com vocês a excelentíssima...Zizibs! P
1. Chapter 1

Avô Paterno - Yoh Asakura (Shaman King)

Avó Paterna - Chii (Chobits)

Tio Paterno - Hatake Kakashi (Naruto)

Tia Paterna - Ouka (.Hack//DUSK)

Tio Paterno - Kurogane (Tsubasa Cronicle)

Pai - Greed (FMA)

Primo Paterno - Rock Lee (Naruto)

Avô Materno - Miroku (Inuyasha)  
Avó Materna - Rosette Cristopher (Chrno Crusade)  
Tia Materna - Yukari (Azumanga Daioh)  
Tio Materno - Itchan Mihara (Angelic Layer)  
Mãe - Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo)  
Prima Materna - Zashiki Warashi (XXX Holic)

Irmão - Watanuki (XXX Holic)  
Irmã - Asuna Kagurazaka (Mahou Sensei Negima)  
Irmã - Tsukamoto Tenma (School Rumble)

O sol já nascera naquele dia,iluminando todo o um breve suspiro,a garota abre os olhos e se levanta num pulo.  
Sua expressão não podia ser outra: um largo sorriso estampado no rosto,como sempre.Mas afinal,qual era a razão de toda aquela alegria?A garota então troca seu pijama de listras amarelas por um uniforme formal e estiloso.  
Na cozinha,ela estava sendo esperada por alguém.Seu nome é chamado e ela desce na mesma hora.O café da manhã daquele dia não era diferente dos outros,nem especial,porém,a garota ainda sorria.Ela parecia estar perdida em seus pensamentos,como sempre.  
Mas ela parou de pensar para escutar o que iriam dizer a ela.  
Seu pai,um indivМduo ganancioso e disposto a qualquer coisa pela vida eterna,dizia a ela que aquele dia parecia ser comum,apesar de não ser qualquer dia.  
Sua mãe,uma pirata espacial muito procurada não estava lá.Ela era uma pessoa muito ocupada e que não curtia muito ficar em casa.Passava mais tempo com os amigos que com os filhos,  
mas não queria dizer que era uma mãe ausente,visto que os filhos herdaram seus genes inconfundíveis.  
O irmão,todo atrapalhado,descia a escada rolando e tropeçando.Uma certa raposa o incomodava,  
como sempre e não o deixava em paz há um bom tempo.Ele estudava e ainda por cima Мa para uma loja estranha e trabalhva lá todos os dias.  
A irmã mais velha,que mais parecia a caula,jА estava na mesa antes.Ela engolira todo o café da manhã de uma vez.Sua pressa tinha algo a ver com um certo garoto que se vestia de kappa em dias chuvosos,e que ela gostava muito.Seu plano era seguí-lo até a escola e falar com ele,apesar dela ainda não ter criado coragem para se declarar.  
Havia a outra irmã,uma garota trabalhadora que vivia entregando jornais logo cedo.  
De todos os filhos era ela quem mais pegava no pesado.Sua vida também mostrava ser agitada,  
visto que um garotinho de quase dez anos acabara de assumir o emprego de professor de inglês de sua turma,passando a viver no mesmo 'Apê' que ela e uma boa amiga.  
Apesar dos acontecimentos estranhos entre os irmãos,não se podia dizer menos daquela garota sorridente.Sua vida estava para mudar,e isso é o que definiria seu destino.Naquele dia,ela arrumaria um emprego que pudesse ajudá-la,já que ela acabara de decidir que iria estudar em um instituto,e precisaria pagar contas.Sim,ela decidira seguir a vida estudando em um mesmo ambiente que sua irmã trabalhadora,e que se daria bem na vida.  
Seu primeiro emprego não era grande coisa,mas trabalhar em uma pizzaria podia ser melhor que muita coisa por aí.A garota ajudaria a fazer as entregas,além de ser a ajudante do 'Chef'.  
Em seu primeiro dia,pediram que ela levasse as pizzas a diversos lugares,mas ela não contava que teria de saber dirigir,se não quisesse chegar atrasada.  
Para não perder o tão almejado emprego,ela teve de implorar para ficar,mesmo porque ela acabara de firmar um contrato de emprego e dizia ser boa em outras coisas.Por fim,coube a ela o dever de comprar o ingrediente que faltava naquele momento: orégano.  
A garota não tinha como se dar mal,tudo o que precisava fazer era ir até um mercadinho próximo e comprar o ingrediente.Mas,para a surpresa dela,aquele dia seria marcado como um desastre total...


	2. Chapter 2

Até agora,tudo parecia bem.O ingrediente já estava nas mãos da garota,que voltava para a pizzaria feliz por ter feito um bom trabalho.Ela estava muito feliz também por não a terem expulsado e dado outra chance a ela.  
Não faltava muito para ela chegar ao seu local de trabalho,mas algo apareceu e a deixou surpreendida.  
Uma criatura grotesca vinha em sua direção,mas não era ela o alvo.Então,sem mais nem menos,uma mulher alta e de cabelos verdes parecia estar interessada no pacote recém comprado.Será possível que uma pessoa se sentisse tão atraída por orégano assim?  
A mulher não quis saber e simplesmente agarrou o ingrediente da pobre garota,que não podia fazer nada.  
Entretanto aquela mulher parecia ter esquecido que estava sendo perseguida por um vulto mal cheiroso,que estava cada vez mais perto delas.  
Aquela garota estava em maus apuros,pois não havia conseguido cumprir uma simples tarefa e ainda por cima estava no meio de uma perseguição maluca.Já não havia mais tempo para recuar,o perseguidor se aproximara e agora se mostrava completamente na luz do dia.  
Um demônio cuja pele era verde,parecendo musgo petrificado ou algo do gênero.Seu olhar maléfico estava concentrado somente naquela mulher doida,que segurava o saquinho de orégano maravilhada.Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?Um demônio aparecera em plena luz do dia e caçava uma oreganólatra doida?  
Nada mais fazia sentido.A pobre garota estava presa em algo que não conseguiria se libertar tão facilmente.O monstro parecia muito irado com a mulher,e parecia não ter notado que aqueles dois tinham companhia.Então,ele finalmente percebeu que uma inocente estava involvida,soltou gargalhadas imediatas e conseguiu a atenção daquela que o havia deixado irado.  
Agora sim,tudo estava mal.A mulher tentou fugir,mas o demônio não cairia num truque como aquele duas vezes e a impediu antes que o fizesse.Tanto a garota quanto a mulher maluca estavam espantadas agora,  
e isso divertiu muito o demônio verde.Ele imaginou ser uma boa idéia castigar a tal mulher,criando uma maldição.  
Um brilho ofuscante ocorrera e a mulher de cabelos verdes não estava mais ali,apesar de a garota ainda ouvir seus gritos.Que maldição era aquela?Como a garota ainda conseguia ouvir aquela doida?  
Foi quando tudo ficou mais estranho ainda.O demônio soltava mais gargalhadas e explicou à garota que ele havia conjurado uma maldição terrível e que a envolvia.A inocente não entendia nada dessas palavras,porém tudo ficou bem mais simples ao notar que uma voz estranha saía de sua boca.Essa voz também ecoava em sua cabeça,e então ela compreendeu o que acontecera.  
A voz era da tal oreganólatra,que gritava horrorizada e perguntava ao demo por que ele havia feito aquilo.  
Aquela nova hospedeira no corpo da garota era tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer.Além do demônio ter desaparecido,aquela garota com certeza perderia o emprego antes mesmo de completar uma tarefa tão simples! 


	3. Chapter 3

O lindo dia de sol uma maluca dentro de si e sem um emprego,a garota sentia que era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.Entretanto aquela ''personalidade'' também estava achando tudo aquilo uma droga.Jáque estava tudo dando errado para as duas,ela decidiu puxar um papo com a nova companheira de corpo.  
Na verdade,ela acabou pensando que tudo aquilo fosse normal,já que todos em sua família se metem em várias encrencas estranhas o tempo todo.Por incrível que pareça,elas conversaram sim,mas não ficaram tão amigas,  
já que uma culpou a outra pelo ocorrido.  
No final das contas,a garota voltou para casa e viu que seu pais havia saído para enfrentar um baixinho de aço (?).Ela estava ''sozinha'' em casa e decidiu descansar.Mas a mulher dentro dela não quis nem saber e disse que não faria o que a garota quisesse.O corpo se mexia conforme a mulher doida,e ela foi direto para uma loja ''peculiar''.Tratava-  
se da loja em que o irmão maior da garota trabalhava feito um condenado todos os dias.  
Para a surpresa dela,a mulher doida era a sobrinha da dona da loja,ou seja ,a patroa do irmão dela!  
A oreganólatra chegou lá e disse a sua tia que estava em apuros e queria um cachimbo,pois naquele momento ela estava com um saquino de orégano que estava louca para fumar.Para completar,a dona da loja era ainda mais estranha e julgou aquela uma situação normal.Ela abriu uma gaveta e de lá tirou um cachimbo prateado e com desenhos dourados.  
Assim,a doida começa a fumar,apesar da verdadeira dona do corpo não ter deixado.Ela já ía embora,por isso a garota teve forças para controlar seu corpo e dar um tchau para seu irmão atrapalhado.Saindo daquela loja,  
elas passaram por toda a cidade,e acabaram parando em um zoológico,pois o irmão da mulher doida ''morava'' lá.  
Pensando ter ouvido errado,a garota inocente perguntou quem era esse cara.A oreganólatra apontou para um dos cativeiros de animais e pôde-se ver um panda .  
Sabendo que a garota não Мa acreditar,a doida se antecipou e disse que seu irmão havia caído em um poço amaldiçoado e que havia se tornado um panda desde então.Já no cativeiro dos lobos,estava ninguém mais,  
ninguém menos que a tia da garota,uma professora que sempre jogava um jogo na internet e dizia que era um ''novo mundo'' interessante.  
Pode soar como um passeio conveniente para que uma descobrisse a família da outra (é exatamente isso,  
mas depois a garota decidiu tomar o controle do próprio corpo e ir visitar a avó um pouco,como ela sempre fazia.A avó a quem ela se referia já tinha morrido há muito tempo atrás,e era um freira muito gente boa,apesar de imprudente,  
invocada,impaciente...Enfim,lá estavam elas,no cemitério da cidade.O avô da oreganólatra,um detetive sobrenatural,  
passava por lá,provavelmente procurando um poltergeist (é assim que se escreve?) e também uma shinigami que passou a acompanhar um cara ruivo depois dele a salvar.Essa era a tia da oreganólatra.  
Elas andam mais um pouco e decidem que não havia jeito.Aquela situação era sim um incômodo,mas o que se pode fazer quando se é amaldiçoada? 


	4. Chapter 4

De volta a casa da garota,sem solução alguma,houve um silêncio profundo entre aquelas duas.Mas existia algo que elas não contavam.Uma voz grossa mais calma e com ar de superioridade começa a falar com zizibs.  
-Olá,minha cara.Você está com problemas?  
A garota rapidamente toma o controle e impede que a oreganólatra veja com quem ela está falando.Aquela suposta voz masculina e imperativa agora mostra seu rosto verdadeiro.Tratava-se de Yamazaki,o ''amigo imaginário'' da garota.  
-Ah,oi.Sim,Tô com o maior problemão,que me fez perder o emprego.Pra falar a verdade,nem sei se vou conseguir seguir uma vida de estudante comum agora.  
-Não se sempre,eu posso resolver seu problema.  
-Muito obrigada,Yama-kun!  
-Já disse para não me chamar assim.  
-Mas você é uma gracinha de amigo!! ¬¬''  
Ao contrário do que imaginam,Yamazaki não era um ser humano,apesar de muito poderoso e famoso por truques como mudança de forma.A verdadeira face dele não era segredo.Na verdade,ele tem uma mistura curiosa de características:possui asas de morcego,mas o corpo também era parecido com o de um Urso Panda.A garota não fazia idéia,mas aquele ser sequer era de mentira.  
-Outro dia você me contou que desejava entrar para um colégio como o de sua irmã.Pois bem,eu tenho novidades.Sou o novo dono de um instituto que acabou de ser construído,e quero que você cuide dele para mim.  
-Como??!!E-eu não sei se...  
-Você não quer um lugar para estudar?Será mais fácil estudar se for você a proprietária,não é mesmo?  
-Bem,visto deste ângulo...mas e os outros alunos?  
-Tudo o que precisa fazer é comandar o instituto.Já os membros,digo,alunos,serão preocupaçã inha.  
-Sendo assim...aceito!  
Talvez aquilo fosse um pedido estranho,pois uma aluna como diretora da onde estuda não é algo normal.Mas e daí?o que é 'normal'?  
A garota apertou as mãos (patas) de seu amigo e sorriu.Já o sorriso de Yamazaki era mais que inocente.Era até meio maléfico,mas isso deixa pra lá... 


	5. Chapter 5

Com tudo confirmado,a garota arrumou suas malas e foi teletransportada (magia existe,viu?) direto para o instituto.  
Lá,ela se viu em um imenso local,cheio de prédios e salas de aula.Para sua surpresa,pareciam já haver alguns alunos lá,e eles estavam esperando por alguma coisa.  
-Onde está o responsável pelo instituto?Precisamos entrar na nossa sala!!-Dizia uma aluna nervosinha e impaciente.  
Logo a garota notou que as chaves de todas as salas estavam com ela,o que significava que era ela quem deveria abrir todas as portas de lá.Dito e feito.  
-Ufa,nunca abri tantas portas...parece que vai ser um longo dia.  
-Comigo presa em você será uma longa vida.  
-Ora,não reclame tanto!Eu não sou a culpada aqui!Sou inocente.  
-Eu também sou,oras!  
-Caham,assim que você parar de brigar consigo mesma,quero que me mostre a minha nova turma,a quem vou lecionar.  
Bem diante delas,aparecera um menino de cabelos ruivos e de olhar sério.Ele disse que se chamava Ira [ehe '',e que era o novo professor de Geografia.Não acreditando nele,aquela Oreganólatra só disse:  
-Caia fora,moleque!Tá achando que vou acreditar nessa?Se bem que...  
-Se bem que o quê?  
-No instituto da minha irmã tem um mini-sensei também.  
-Jura?No da minha irmã também!Você não acha que...  
-...Elas estudam no mesmo instituto?Que besteira,garota!  
[ A irmã da garota é Kagurazaka Asuna,e a da Oreganólatra é Evangeline A.K. McDowell,ambas do mesmo anime e instituto. ¬¬'  
A garota acompanhou Ira até a sala e descobriu que aquele era o professor de sua sala.A primeira aulas se passa,mesmo com poucos alunos.  
-Você viu?Aquele baixinho não deu conteúdo algum!!Que tipo de aula é essa!?  
-Hunf,não faz diferença pra mim,eu não tenho que estudar mesmo.  
-Sua desocupada . ''  
-Com orgulho.XP  
Durante o intervalo,as duas brigavam até para saber quem iria comprar o lanche.De volta a aula,aquele minúsculo professor teimava em fazer de tudo,menos dar aula.  
-Guerra de giz!!-Disse um idiota que havia chegado até o quadro.  
Um outro idiota surpreendentemente puxou debaixo de sua carteira uma metralhadora preparada com giz de todas as cores.Um deles foi parar na cabeça da garota,que sentia o profundo veneno do giz entrar por suas veias e lhe causar estragos pelo corpo.(É claro que isso que narrei agora foi pura mentira,já que giz nenhum causaria esse tipo de dano a ninguém,mas...fazer o quê?Quando se é fresca...)  
-Quem jogou esse giz?!-Perguntou o professor Ira,irritado.  
Ele tinha saído sem mais nem menos,e presenciou uma cena trágica ao voltar naquela sala.Após o golpe,a garota sem querer caiu em cima da carteira do professor,na qual as gavetas estavam cheias do que Ira chamava de ''espíritos de antigos amigos".  
-Os meus preciosos...T.T''  
Assim que viu aquilo,Ira voltou seu olhar para a garota.Era um olhar sedento por vingança e cheio de ódio,ou seja,normal para aquele lugar. 


	6. Chapter 6

Recapitulando o que aconteceu até agora: Uma garota teve seu melhor dia da semana arruinado por uma maldição que envolve uma oreganólatra;Foi despedida no seu primeiro dia de trabalho;Descobriu que sua mais nova colega de corpo é um ''encosto'' terrível;Yamazaki,o falso amigo imaginário da garota lhe ofereceu a direção de um Instituto pra lá de maluco,no qual o primeiro professor a lhe lecionar não deu porcaria nenhuma de aula;Agora o professor chamado Ira a pôs em sua 'Lista Negra' pela bagunça que causou na sala,provocada por um engraçadinho entediado,que mais tarde declarou ser o Léo.[Êta,jeito besta de pôr alguém na história...¬¬'  
Além da aula que nunca era dada,esse tal Léo ainda disse à garota que não estava lá para estudar,pois já havia se formado.Era só o que faltava!Um cara que tava sobrando,e que montou uma 'Super Estufa' no Instituto sem mais nem menos!  
Por isso mesmo,a garota,como dona oficial daquele lugar,decidiu alertar seu colega.  
-Ei,o que pensa que está fazendo?Você nem perguntou se podia montar isso aqui!  
-...Quem é você?  
-Eu...eu sou a dona daqui,tá bom?  
-Haha..que gracinha de garota,mas eu não acredito em você.-Caçoou Léo.  
-Mas...eu sou a dona!  
-Acontece que nunguém sabe quem você é por aqui.Você pode me provar que é quem está dizendo ser?  
-O-ora,mas isso é...é claro!!E-eu só preciso...o-onde está aquele papel?  
Enquanto a garota preocupava-se em achar a escritura do Instituto,a oreganólatra não pensou duas vezes ao ver,  
entre as maçãs e melancias,plantas de orégano (isso existe,né?'') recém colhidas.Tudo aconteceu muito rápido:a oreganólatra tomou conta do corpo,correu até a planta viciosa e a pegou para fumá-la mais tarde.  
-O que significa isso?!Por que você fez isso!?-Gritou Léo furioso.  
-Foi você quem pediu!Esses parecem deliciosos...-Disse a Oreganólatra,quase puchando o cachimbo pra fora.  
Por alguma razão,aquele garoto chamado Léo não se incomodou muito e deu as costas para a oreganólatra,que ele pensava ser uma simples garota que não sabe o que faz.Tendo ele só acertado a última parte,a oreganólatra saiu para o gabinete do diretor e só lá a garota tomou o controle do corpo de volta.  
-Ei!Já disse pra não fazer isso!  
-Não me faça rir,eu salvei a sua pele.É claro que para isso tirei proveito do tal Léo,mas pelo menos não houveram mais confusões,  
ou rapidinho você seria tachada de piada como diretora.-Não me faça rir,eu salvei a sua pele.É claro que para isso tirei proveito do tal Léo,mas pelo menos não houveram mais confusões,  
ou rapidinho você seria tachada de piada como diretora.  
-Do que está falando?Eu não...  
-Estou falando que você não tem papelada alguma para provar que você manda aqui!  
-Espera um pouco...você tá certa...mas então...  
-A-ahh...e-eu não tô muito bem...  
-O que foi?  
Estranhamente,a Oreganólatra parou de falar,como se tivesse desmaiado subitamente.Um brilho preto e branco apareceu  
para a garota e de lá saiu...Yamazaki.  
-Hum...ela pensou certo.  
-Hã?Do que você tá falando,Yama-kun?  
-Nada,minha cara.Acabo de me recordar,aqui qualquer aluno pode suspeitar de sua diretora.Por isso quero que pegue esse papéis.  
Toda uma papelada cai do ar em cima da aquilo poderia ser provado quem era a real diretora do Instituto.  
-A-ah...Yama-kun...Você ouviu nossa conversa?  
-...não.  
-Puxa...que estranho...será que foi coincidência?  
-Minha cara...nessa vida não existem consequências.-Yamazaki desapareceu com ar de superior como sempre e logo depois a  
Oreganólatra acordou.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquela cena do Yamazaki aparecer na mesma hora em que a Oreganólatra pareceu desmaiar era um tanto suspeita,mas seria  
uma coincidência bizarra?Já que não dava pra discutir uma coisa dessas,a garota foi para sua sala de aula,torcendo que dessa vez fosse  
uma aula de verdade.Infelizmente,Kami-sama não estava a seu lado,e já no corredor pôde ver quem iria lhe lecionar História.  
A figura da vez,era nada mais nada menos que Yagami Raito,um moleque inteligente pra burro que carrega um caderninho  
misterioso pra lá e pra cá.A garota,que zanzava como se estivesse perdida,suou frio e quase entrou na sala ilesa.Quase.  
-Ei,garota.Você tá atrasada.  
-GlupDe-de-desculpa,fessor!  
-Da próxima vez,anotarei em meu Death...digo...minha agenda de faltas...hehe.  
Uma cara de maníaco e ainda por cima olhava para o nada e conversava com ninguém,de vez em quando.Isso surpreendia não  
só a garota,como todo o resto da sala.Então,lá do fundo,ouviu-se uma,digamos,frase proibida naquela aula.  
-Hum...não sei...acho que o nome dele começa com ''L''.  
Imediatamente,Raito-sensei olhou muito nervoso para a criatura.Tratava-se de uma garota ruiva com carinha de criança inocente  
que (surpresa!!) parecia ter dito aquilo para ela tanta gente que fala sozinho lá,aqueles alunos não sabiam se seus pais os  
haviam matriculado em uma escola de verdade ou um hospício!  
-Você!De quem está falando?!  
-E-eu...não me lembro do...  
-Não sabe o nome dele?!Então não tenho outra escolha...você sabe demais...-Disse Raito,tirando do bolso um livrinho de capa preta com as  
iniciais ''D'' e ''N''.Ele abriu em uma página e começou a escrever.  
-Não conseguirá matá-la.-Uma voz desconhecida disse.  
-Quem disse isso?  
-Não há por quê se espantar,professor.Você não é o único por aqui com habilidades especiais.  
-Você não é aquela garota que sabe.  
-Não.Mas já deu pra ver que somos muito...'chegadas'.  
A garota,surpresa,virou-se bruscamente para trás e viu que olhar inocente da ruiva já não era o imaginava,a garotinha  
também tinha um 'encosto'.A nova voz e Raito desafiaram olhares entre si e o sinal bateu.  
-Muito bem,classe.Estudem sobre as mortes nas guerras e tragam suas teorias amanhã.E você...-ele virou-se para a garota ruiva-...ficarei de olho.  
-O que disse?Ah...ele tá falando com você,Dark...  
-Quem é Dark?-Indagou a garota cheia de curiosidade.  
-Eu sou a Dark,sua pentelha.  
-Mas eu só tô vendo essa garotinha aí...  
-Fala sério...já deu pra perceber que as duas também estão juntas no mesmo corpo!  
-Ah...você também?-Perguntou a versão inocente da ruiva.  
-Infelizmente,sim.Eu estou presa a uma oreganólatra!-Disse a garota,choramingando.  
-Hehe...Eu me chamo Yasmin,e a outra é a Dark Yasmin.--Eu não sou ''outra''!Sua baka!Você é sim,Dark!  
-Err...as duas são assim mesmo?  
-...Sim.  
-Bem,que bom que temos tanto em comum.Posso te chamar de Yas-chan?  
-Tá bem...--Essa não...outra amiga lesada pra você,Yasmin.  
-Ela tem razão.-Caçoou Oreganólatra.  
E por um bom tempo foram assim que aconteceram as manhãs da garota.Na próxima,contarei acontecimentos lá pra frente,quando  
ela conheceu mais malucos,digo,amigos!


	8. Chapter 8

Como eu disse antes,o tempo passou.E logo houve uma troca de professores.  
-Você soube?O Raito-sensei vai sair do Instituto!  
-Já estava na hora...-Aliviou-se a garota,sem perceber que o alvo da conversa tinha se aproximado.  
-Quer que eu faça uma ''última anotação'' sobre você?!  
-Não,não!!Não se incomode!!  
-Mas quem é que vai entrar no seu lugar?-Perguntou Oreganólatra.  
-Um amigo rico...  
Todos estavam no será o novo professor?Será bonito?Moreno?Alto?Atlético?E o mais importante:ele daria aula  
como um professor normal?!  
Ao olhar no dia seguinte pela porta de sua sala,a garota instantaneamente teve suas respostas:  
Um jovem garoto loiro,alto,em perfeita forma e com pose de riquinho.Dizia ele ter saído de um colégio de gente rica.Infelizmente,sua aula foi  
dizer suas características para suas futuras pretendentes,ou seja,NADA DE AULA SÉRIA!!  
Seu nome?Suou Tamaki.Logo que chegou,Tamaki já tinha um plano em mente.Ele o colocou em prática no dia seguinte para o  
azar da garota.Passava ela pelo corredor pensando em qualquer coisa,quando se deparou com uma placa realmente chamativa:''CLUBE  
DOS ANFITRIÕES''.  
-O que significa isso?!  
-Oh,a Dama que dirije este maravilhoso lugar!Chegou bem a tempo!!  
-O que?!Eu só vim pra te dizer que...  
-Não precisa dizer mais nada,tímida Margarida!Venha comigo,e terei o prazer de te mostrar o meu clube.  
-Mas...  
E lá foram os dois,a garota sendo puxada por um loirinho metido e sem entender nada mesmo.Eles exploraram o clube e houveram  
explicações sobre cada canto.  
-E aí?O que achou?  
-Que droga é essa?!Um clube ridículo!!-Gritou a oreganólatra.  
Automaticamente,Tamaki parecia já ter uma estratégia,caso alguém o humilhasse sem mais nem menos.Ele rapidamente foi para  
o cantinho chorar como uma garotinha rica e loira e pôde-se ver um tipo de ''aura de baixa estima'' ao redor de seu corpo.  
-E-ei...desculpe-me...não fui eu quem disse aquilo...é difícil de explicar?  
-Você está possuída?  
-Bem...quase.Não sei se estar no mesmo corpo de uma oreganólatra é estar sendo possuída,mas...  
-Oh,céus!Então é esse o caso!Sois vítima de uma dama rebelde e inescrupulosa!  
O momento que parecia ser calmo logo foi mudado,com uma agressão direta em Tamaki por parte da Oreganólatra.  
-Vai xingar a tua avó!! .  
-O-oh...v-vou te chamar de ''Minha Flor de Orégano''...  
-Faça o que quiser...já montou esse clube aqui,mesmo...  
-Oh!Muitíssimo obrigado,Damas!  
Assim como a estufa do Léo,o Clube dos Anfitriões chegara para ficar.E mais uma figura foi descartada como sã,na opinião da  
garota sobre alunos e professores de seu Instituto.Nada mudara.Ou será o contrário?


	9. Chapter 9

Mais um dia,mais loucuras.Depois de uns dias já não era tão anormal frequentar o Instituto (principalmente se VOCÊ também  
é anormal!!),segundo a opinião da garota.Sabendo que Yasmin tinha problemas parecidos,ela se sentia melhor.Porém ela era normal  
por querer fazer novas amizades,das quais ela pudesse confiar sempre.Mas as colegas a achavam estranha (e com razão XD) e  
não conversavam com ela.  
-De que adianta ser a dona se nem as alunas me respeitam...  
-Pelo menos aqui você tá se escondendo do mundo.Não é por isso que veio?  
-É...quase.Eu queria saber...como o Yama-kun faz...ele sempre tem um projeto pra mim...  
-Ainda não entendi qual é a sua com esse tal ''Yama-kun''...eu nunca vi o sujeito.  
-É claro que não viu...ele é o meu amigo imaginário.  
-Mas,estando em sua mente,eu poderia vê-lo como você vê.  
-Bem...falando assim...  
-Atenção classe!!-Gritou Ira lá da frente com uma expressão brava e sem razão-Uma nova malu...digo,aluna foi transferida para cá hoje!!  
Com um sinal do professor,a nova aluna passou pela porta da sala e se apresentou.Seu nome era Fernanda.  
O professor Tamaki,que dava uma volta pelo corredor ficou surpreso e declarou ter visto a sua musa.Ele fitou a aluna nova cheio  
de paixão e foi embora para seu ''Clube dos Anfitriões''.  
-Espero ter dias memoráveis neste Instituto.-Disse ela,feliz.  
-...não se preocupe,querida...aqui tem cada acontecimento maluco que vai ser impossível você se esquecer...-Disse Dark baixinho,abafando  
risinhos debochados.  
Fernanda fez reverência e se sentou junto às garotas denominadas ao ''Clube das Populares'',o mesmo grupo que excluía a colega  
de corpo da Oreganólatra de suas conversas fúteis.Ao ver a cena,a garota suspirou tristemente.  
-Ela acabou de fazer sua escolha.É mais uma que posso descartar de minha lista de possíveis amigas.  
-Está dizendo que preferia que ela fosse maluca como você e sua amiga baixinha?  
-Não sou baixinha!!Você e a Dark é que se acham muito altas!!  
-Aluna Yasmin!!Já falei para não gritar na minha aula!!Só eu posso gritar!!A aula é minha!!Eu faço o que eu quiser!!  
Depois de um discurso infantil,vindo de um professor infantil,um lanche sossegado era tudo o que a garota queria,assim como  
Yasmin.  
-Hum...eu tava morrendo de fome...-choramingou Yas-chan.  
-Não é pra menos,sua neandertal acéfala,aquele projeto de sensei fica te prendendo na sala porque você fica gritando com ele!!-Responde Dark,brava.  
-Mas conta aí...qual o castigo dessa vez?-Oreganólatra interrompeu.  
-Eu tô encarregada de limpar a sala...  
-De novo?!Sua idiota!!Não me cause tantos problemas!!  
-Mas você é a minha tutora!!Tem que cuidar de mim!!  
-É,mas também posso te xingar quando faz coisas erradas!!  
Yasmin e Dark continuaram se desentendendo como sempre faziam,mas algo maior que esse evento rotineiro estava por vir.Ao  
notar que Tamaki juntara um bando de amigos ecchis com máquinas fotográficas nas mãos,Fernanda sacou,sabe-se lá da onde,uma  
metralhadora ultra potente e ameaçou atirar nos tarados.


	10. Chapter 10

-Não tô brincando!!Eu juro que atiro se precisar!!  
-Mas...minha musa Fernanda...eu só...-Começou Tamaki  
-Não diga nada que vá se arrepender!!  
Quando a novata se preparava para puxar o gatilho,a garota,dona daquele hospício,se viu na obrigação de detê-la.  
-Peço que páre de tentar tirar fotos das garotas sem a permissão delas,professor Tamaki.  
-Mas...tímida margarida...ou minha flor de orégano...  
-Sem essa,ecchi!!Vai parar com isso agora!!-Disse Oreganólatra-E vê se abaixa esse troço!!  
-Não fale mal de minha linda arma!!-Protestou Fernanda.  
-Oreg.!!Pára com isso!!-Gritou a garota.  
-Eu tô ajudando!!-Respondeu Oreg.  
-Não tá não!!-Irritou-se a garota.  
-Ei!!Você é doida,garota!!-Disse Fernanda.  
-Como se alguém que carregasse uma metralhadora não fosse...-Debochou Dark.  
-Não nos meta nisso,Dark!!-Falou Yasmin.  
-Tarde demais,já meti!!-Disse Dark.  
O horário do lanche acabou,assim como a paciência de todos.Tamaki saiu ileso,pois a dona do lugar estava brigando consigo  
mesma (Oreg.) e com a novata,que brigava com a Oreg. e com a Dark,que debochava de todos como sempre.Logo,todas elas estavam no  
escritório da garota.  
-Por que estamos aqui também?Eu não fiz nada.-Indagou Yasmin.  
-A Dark é quem fez.Agora,senorita Fernanda...  
-Me chama de Nanda,tá?  
-Er...tá.Nanda...por que trouxe uma metralhadora para cá?  
-Porque sim,oras!Eu adoro armas!!  
-Sim,claro,claro...mas é muito perigoso...  
-Eu me cuido e cuido bem das minhas armas.  
-Bem...  
-Libera a gente logo!  
-Eu terei que confiscar sua arm...  
Nanda salta para trás e diz:  
-Não precisa!!Tenho tudo sob controle!!  
Assim que terminou a frase,sem querer ela disparou contra a parede e todos ficaram paralisados. O.O  
-O que dizia?-Perguntou Oreg.  
-E-eu vou guardá-la em um lugar seguro...juro...  
-Confio em você.  
-Hunf,você é a única.-Disse Oreg.  
-E como está sendo seu primeiro dia de aula aqui?  
-Apesar de um professor ser um pirralho que não dá aula, e outro ser um tarado que me acha a musa dele...e eu também nem fiz amigas  
ainda...  
-Mas e aquelas garotas populares?  
-Depois da confusão,elas decidiram que não queriam gente com metralhadora junto com elas.  
-Sei...e como deu pra perceber,eu também sou ''excluída'' do clube idiota delas.  
-...querem ser minhas amigas?  
-Claro...por que não?-Disse Yasmin.  
-Jura?Ah,que bom!!  
Oreg. e Dark pareciam sentir nojo daquela cena,mas quem liga pra isso?!Agora era um trio de amigas malucas!!


	11. Chapter 11

A garota ficara feliz por ter arranjado amigas (loucas,mas amigas) em seu próprio Instituto,no meio de tanta gente normal.Porém,  
ela estava com idéias novas,que a levavam a ter vontades novas.Certo dia ela então ela recebeu a notícia perfeita.Bem,não parecia perfeita  
no começo,mas depois sim daria tudo certo,como sempre.  
Essa nova aventura se iniciou com um telefonema,aparentemente vindo da casa da garota.  
-Alô?Sim,sou eu mesma...sei...aham...mas...já estão chegando com as minhas coisas?!E como é que vocês não me ligaram antes??!!Tá,  
deixa pra lá...hunf...-resmunga a garota,desligando o telefone em seguida.  
-E quem era?-Indagou curiosamnete Oreg.  
-Meu tio,Kakashi...ele me disse que minha mãe vai hospedar mais um...''namorado'',lá em casa...ela quer esvaziar meu quarto.Por isso,  
tem uns caras da mudança trazendo o essencial daqui a pouco.  
-Sua mãe trai seu pai o tempo todo,né?  
-Ela me disse que ele merece,porque saiu um dia dizendo que ía acabar com um ''grãozinho de feijão loiro e de braço metálico'' e nunca  
mais voltou,se bem que ela já levava esses amigos lá em casa antes.Mas não faz mal,porque meu pai também nunca demonstrou ser  
um homem compromissado.Até um bar ele já tinha fundado!  
-Que família...  
-Falando nisso,quem são seus pais?  
Oreg. parecia desconfortável com a questão.Para ela era meio difícil falar de família também.  
-Meu pai...era um assassino profissional.Sempre o contratavam na agência ''Kira'' lá perto de casa.  
- E onde ele está?  
-Realmente,eu não sei no que acreditar.Sua última aparição foi no alto do Monte Everest,onde ele caiu por acidente e...se foi.Eu ainda era  
uma pirralha quando soube disso.Mas não é pra falar de mim nessa istória,já que ela tem seu nome ¬¬''.  
-É-é mesmo...''...tinha me esquecido...  
As duas vão para a entrada do Instituto e avistam uma lancha cheia das ''mercadorias''.  
-Já chegaram!Que rápido!  
-Me explica de novo...por que é que o Instituto fica numa ilha?  
-Ih,cê sabe que eu não sei?Deve ser terreno exclusivo...o Yama-kun não disse nada sobre isso...  
-Sei...o tal ''Yama-kun'' misterioso.  
As bagagens são entregues à garota e ela solta um suspiro,pensando se um dia sua mãe largaria mão de ficar com tantos  
homens,onde ela poria tudo aquilo e O QUE exatamente era tudo aquilo.Depois de um tempo,o quarto dela ficara cheio de coisas  
estranhas,e estava na hora de ela checar o que guardava antes.  
-Hum...agora eu me lembro...tinha uma época que eu comprava armas para espetar no papai...esse tipo de treinamento era muito legal,  
sem falar que ninguém se machucava,pois somos os ''Stronghest Shield''...  
-Escudos,é?  
-Exato,mas eu ainda sou principiante nessa técnica.Me falta resistência.Ceeeeerto!!Tá na hora de organizar isso!!Mas como...?  
-Que tal enfiar tudo naquela sala velha e vazia?-Aponta Oreg.  
-Hum...se bem que...como diria mamãe...''tenho que tirar proveito da sirtuação''!!Aquela sala a partir de agora será minha loja!!  
-Do que,exatamente?Espera,nem precisa dizer...lá vem mais loucura...  
-Pode apostar,Oreg.!!Se é assim que as coisas são...devo seguí-las à risca!!  
-Seria legal se eu entendesse isso,mas não tô muito afim...vai na frente,que você sabe que eu sempre vou ter que estar presente mesmo...  
No outro dia:  
-VISITEM A MAIS NOVA LOJA DO INSTITUTO MAHORA!!O MEU DEPÓSITO BÉLICO!!ARMAS DE TODAS AS GERAÇÕES,E DE TODOS OS  
GÊNEROS!!VENHAM LOGO,E APRECIEM AS MELHORES ARMAS DO NOSSO UNIVERSO!!  
-Algo me diz que essa sua propaganda terá efeito contrário nos alunos...  
-Não é verdade.Veja só,a Nanda vai querer uma nova arma!!  
-Claro!!Quanto custa...?-Começa Nanda.  
No fim das contas,os alunos tiveram mais uma surpresa em seu dia-a-dia escolar.A garota pareceu ter caído de cara em um mundo  
em que ela mesma havia se perdido.O depósito Bélico chegara para ficar no Instituto,assim como a garota ficaria naquele seu novo e louco mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

Instituto com cara de hospício,amigas malucas,problemas familiares (duplos),professores problemáticos,colegas teimosos...hum...  
colegas,é?Bem,o Léo não era o único menino lá atrapalhando a vida da garota,com certeza.Mas o outro menino só foi notado um tempo depois.  
-Yasmin-chan...?  
-O que??  
-A-aquele garoto ali...você o conhece?  
-Quem?Aquele ali??Ué...não te falei?Ele é meu amigo!!  
-Sei...  
-E como ele se chama?  
-Eu ìa perguntar isso,Oreg...  
-Eu sei...  
-Ele é o Thiago,mas podem chamá-lo de Mat-kun!!Oi,Mat-kun!!Conhece minhas amigas??  
-Não.Você não me apresentou assim ''amigas''?  
-Ah,é...cê não sabe...  
-Não sei do quê...?  
Thiago,que até agora pouco olhava para o outro lado,finalmente virara seu rosto.Foi uma descoberta um tanto bizarra.  
-Waaaaaa!!!E-ele é um...o cara é um robô!!!???  
-Ai,ai...e eu pensando que seria um dia sossegado...vocês não conhecem a palavra ''normal''??  
-Olha só quem fala...a rainha do orégano...  
-Hah...pelo menos eu sou rainha,e não tutora fracassada...né,Dark?!  
-Escuta aqui...!!  
-Párem de brigar,garotas!!  
-Ainda não acredito que seu amigo é um robô...O.O''  
-É...uma hora cê se acostuma...mas não precisa se impressionar muito não...ele é robô mas não sabe fazer muitas coisas...  
-Essa sucata ambulante não faz nada que preste!!  
-Era só o que faltava,Dark!!Já discutimos isso!!Já vi que essa aí também é maluca...  
-Não me chame de ''essa aí'',falow??Eu só tenho um problema interno...que nem a sua amiga aê...  
-Essa não...pfff...deve ter algo errado no mundo...  
-Sim,você.  
-Não encrenca,Oreg.!!  
Alguns xingamentos à parte,Mat-kun aos poucos se juntou à turma.E o Léo?Quem se importa?(Tô zuando '',ele também era da  
turma,apesar de cuidar mais da estufa no intervalo)...E por falar em Léo,o sujeito era bom de luta.Seus golpes dificilmente eram captados  
pelos alunos,mas quem o desafiava sempre acabava fracassando.O cara sempre foi estranho,e agora mostrava ser bem forte.Mas se para  
ele aquele lugar não era importante,o que estaria ele fazendo lá?Era a pergunta da vez.  
-Léo...o que te trouxe até aqui??-Perguntou a garota quando se deparou com Léo na aula do Ira.  
-Quer saber?Nem sei.Estava procurando na net um lugar para eu ficar e dei de cara com um anúncio daqui...  
-O Yama-kun nunca me falou nada sobre anúncios...  
-Quê?!  
-Ah,nã-não é nada!!  
-Sabe o que achei estranho?Tava escrito lá que aqui é o melhor lugar para pessoas incrivelmente fortes...isso me chamou a atenção...  
-Waaa...por que teria algo assim num anúncio de colégio??  
-Você devia saber,não?Ou você mentiu quando disse que era a dona do lugar??  
-Ei!!Não confunda as coisas!!Sou a dona legítima já faz uns dias,mas antes disso eu só era uma garota normal mas com um problema  
anormal...  
-Saquei.Hum...você mencionou um tal ''Yama-kun''...quem é esse?  
-Er...um amigo imaginário...ele é quem me trouxe pra cá.  
O.O''  
-I-imaginário?!Isso aqui não parece imaginário!!  
-É...o Yama-kun é mais apegado ao que é real...se bem que essa vida de amigo imaginário também é bem mais real do que se pode  
imaginar...apesar das dúvidas,eu confio nele.''  
-Isso porque cê é uma baka!!Tá na cara que não pode confiar nesse amigo seu!!  
-Waa...mas eu tenho mania de dar chances às pessoas,tá?!E você nem chegou a ver o Yamazaki!!  
-Eu não...!!Espera...cê disse Yamazaki?  
-O que pensa que tá fazendo??Por quê tá gritando consigo mesma??!!-Léo ainda não havia sacado a Oreg na conversa.¬¬''  
-A-ah...não tô sozinha...tem outra eu aqui dentro,e nós estamos no meio de uma discussão...  
-Seeeeei...você tem dupla personalidade?!  
-Cê ainda não percebeu,né?!EU TÔ PRESA DENTRO DESSA GAROTA!!SOU OREGANÓLATRA!!  
-Calma...não precisa gritar...e o que tem o Yamazaki?  
-Yama-kun é o Yamazaki,oras!!  
-...Não pode...será que...??Impossível...mas seria até bom que fosse ele...hum...  
-Caham...quer compartilhar o que cê sabe,Oreg?  
-Tá.O Yamazaki...o único Yamazaki que conheço é o meu...chefe.  
-E o que tem?Você acha que...  
-Eu tô quase certa disso...  
O.O''  
E mais uma vez,o Léo tava por fora. ¬¬''


	13. Chapter 13

Era um momento crítico.Os sorrisos de sempre já não estavam mais lá.O tempo demorava a passar,como se estivessem presos.  
Um castigo horrível ocorrera,como jamais havia acontecido naquela época.Sussurros apontavam os problemas,a causa do esperado acerto  
de um nó na garganta,eles já não agüentavam mais.Tempestades pareciam aparecer sobre os temores dos culpados.Foi aí que  
o carrasco disse:  
-Muito bem,classe,por hoje é só.Espero que não levem a mal eu ter dito que vocês tinham de ficar aqui no começo intervalo,até porque isso  
foi para uns certos alunos aprenderem a respeitar seu sensei.Tchauzinho!!  
Apesar do olhar angelical na saída,o professor Tamaki estava um verdadeiro demônio àquele dia.Já os outros alunos olhavam  
mortalmente para seus colegas problemáticos:Yasmin,Mat-kun,Dark,Oreg. e a garota.  
-Ora,não sei o que deu no Tamaki hoje!Essas manias dele ainda nos fazem o grupo mais bizarro do Inst.!!  
-Como se vocês já não fossem...  
-Não enche,Léo!Esse castigo coletivo deixou todos com raiva da gente.  
-O que quer que eles façam?Jogem buquês de flores para vocês por atrapalharem uma aula de artes interessantíssima com uma briga??!!  
-Tá certo...dessa vez nós passamos dos limites...MAS NÃO FUI EU!!A OREG SEMPRE ME USA!!  
-Mesmo assim,o corpo é seu!Controle-se!  
-Essa baka tem baixa resistência e logo fica fraca...não adianta nada!!Eu triunfo sobre ela sempre!  
-Vocês já tentaram achar um mago ou sei lá o quê que as ajude?Quer dizer,cês não querem ficar presa uma na outra para sempre,né?  
A pergunta realmente chocou.Se não fosse agora,quando é que a garota tentaria se separar de Oreg?Então,numa dúvida  
constante de saber quem era aquela,o corpo bateu seus braços sobre a mesa e decidiu:  
-Vou me livrar desta maldição!!  
-...sei como ajudar...a Dark é sacerdotiza,e poderia invocar o tal Demo do Orégano...-Alegra Yasmin.  
-Isso se eu quisesse ajudar essas duas patetas acéfalas!!Nem vem!!  
-Ora,sua...  
-Espera...eu sei quem mais pode nos ajudar...  
A garota vira seu olhar triunfante para ninguém mais,ninguém menos que o incrível Léo!!Ela imediatamente impõe sua idéia,meio  
que choramingando e tentando ''derreter'' o então desconhecido (?) coração do colega Léo.Foi um ''Poooor favooorrrr" tão suave e gentil,  
combinado com uma carinha kawaii ao extremo.O que todos sabiam é que aquela era,de fato,a dona do corpo.Apesar de não ter nada a ver  
com a história,o cara resolveu ajudar,pra variar.  
-Ótimo!!Já estou até me vendo livre de novo!!  
-Não sou tão ruim assim...  
-Claro que é,Oreg.¬.¬'  
-Eu sei. ¬¬  
-Acho melhor vocês planejarem melhor onde,quando,como...-Acrescentou mat-kun (só pra dizer que ele apareceu nessa XP)  
-Vejamos...já que depende de mim...será amanhã,no meu tempo livre,no fim da tarde lá na Alameda das Cerejeiras,fechado?  
-Waa...amanhã eu tinha um compromisso...  
-Acontece que eu não tô afim de esperar mais!!AMANHÃ TÁ ÓTIMO!!  
-Ah...que seja...eu...dou um jeito...-Disse a garota.  
O grupo parecia mais calmo no restante do dia.Logo,a noite chegara com uma tempestade sem precedentes.A garota estava se  
preparando para dormir sua última noite como ''corpo de duas almas''.Ela estava até de bom humor e agüentara Oreg o dia todo,e vice-versa.  
-Eba!!Nem acredito que vamos nos separar!!  
-Quero que chegue logo amanhã.Assim que tiver meu corpo de volta,a primeira coisa que farei é sair desse instituto de malucos!!  
-Hah...só não se meta em mais confusões...se bem que você podia ficar aqui...pode não parecer,mas cê também faz parte do grupo.  
-Sei,sei...mas meu rumo é outro,não quero ficar presa mesmo estando em meu corpo.  
-É uma pena...-Soou uma voz sinistra,mas familiar.  
-Gah!!V-você...!!M-mas e a...  
-Não se preocupe,Oreg,dessa vez a garota é quem precisou descansar.Devo lhe dizer algo muito importante.  
-M-mestre...é mesmo o senhor...eu tinha certeza...  
-Sim,sim,entendo sua surpresa.Mas o que vou te contar deve ser seguido,em qualquer circunstância.Não quer quebrar o nosso compromisso,  
não é?  
OO''...  
-Escutarei atentamente,senhor!!  
Yamazaki dizia à Oreg o que ela deveria fazer.Eram más notícias para a serva.Definitivamente,a separação se tratava apenas do  
começo.[Alguém percebeu que a Nanda não apareceu?Se tivesse no meio da bagunça...XD


	14. Chapter 14

A garota acordou.Oreg.,na verdade,é quem a acordara às pressas,pois o dia era importante para ambas.Naquele dia,depois da  
aula,Leo chamaria o Demo do Orégano e eles iriam desfazer a maldição da Oreg.  
A aula pareceu normal,o que foi uma surpresa.O Tamaki deu sua aula de artes,como se as alunas quisessem saber de algo fora  
seu querido e lindo professor,Ira chegou um pouco atrasado para dar aula,mas enfim a deu direitinho e não houveram muitas bagunças.  
Mat-kun estava trocando seu óleo(?) no intervalo,e Dark comia todo o lanche de Yasmin,que mandava seus servos trazerem mais pra ela  
(a garota é rica,minha gente!).Nanda ficava um pouco nervosa quando passava perto do professor Tamaki,o qual também sentia isso quando  
eles se cruzavam.  
Amores ou confusões à parte,Oreg. não estava nem aí.A felicidade de ter seu próprio corpo de volta a envolvia e ela estava feliz.  
Apesar disso,a garota não parecia expressar tal felicidade.Na verdade,Oreg. parecia estar bem por fora (especialmente porque quando é por  
fora,não é aparência dela mesma ¬¬),mas por dentro sua lembrança da noite passada ainda estava viva.Seu mestre Yamazaki lhe ordenara  
algo que ela achou desagradável,então aquele sorriso largo não era muito verdadeiro.  
Enfim,Leo apareceu depois da aula e as encontrou na Alameda,como combinado.Sem saber se era surpresa ou coisa previsível,  
ele se deparou com Mat-kun,Yasmin e até o Ira junto das amaldiçoadas.  
-Devo supor que vocês estão aqui pra...  
-Assistir,oras!Posso ser um professor de Geografia,mas também sou curioso pra ver esse tipo de coisa!  
-Você quer dizer que além de profesor pirralho é enxerido...-Critica Dark.  
-Yas-chan,dá um jeito nessa sua ''responsável'' aí se não vou abaixar suas notas!  
-Dark,viu o que você faz?!Algum dia eu chamo minha mãe e ela vem aqui pra você se ver com ela...  
-AQUELA DEMÔNIA?!Tá bem,eu paro!!  
-Hum,ela não é tão má...  
-Caham,vocês três aí...SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA FAZEREM MENOS BARULHO?!  
-O Mat-kun tem razão.-Afirmou Leo.  
-Poderia começar logo com isso,moleque?  
-Oreg.,você não é nada educada.Mas eu vou começar...  
Todos ficam compenetrados e em silêncio,e Leo faz um desenho de círculo no chão envolta da garota.Ele fala algumas palvras  
estranhas e começa a cerimônia de invocação.A garota não demonstrava estar na expectativa,ao contrário de Oreg.  
O círculo desenhado a giz no chão brilhava intensamente,e de lá emergiu um vulto escuro e com cheiro desagradável.A criatura  
parecia enorme,e ainda não se dara conta de quem o chamara,até olhar para a direção de Leo e soltar pequenos risos.  
-Você ousou me chamar?Um fraco como você desejaria o que comigo?!  
-Eu te chamei,mas não quero falar com você.Elas querem.-Leo aponta para a garota,que começa a suar um pouco.  
O brutamontes verde e mal cheiroso se aproximou da vítima e riu profundamente.  
-Oreg.,vejo que não ficou satisfeita com a ''mudança'' que lhe propus.  
-Seu desgraçado...estou te chamando pra você desfazer a maldição!  
-E você vai me dar o que em troca?Sabe que demônios como eu não costumam fazer essas coisas assim de graça.  
-Não tenho nada.  
-Huhu...que idiota me invocaria sem nada a me oferecer?Talvez queira ficar nesse corpo para sempre...  
-Não quero!Mas eu quero que me tire desse corpo!!Estou falando sério!!  
-Ah,Oreg.,você nunca aprendeu como se dirigir à mim,nunca...e agora vou dizer como quero que as coisas aconteçam.Primeiro,eu te separo.  
Com um gesto maldoso,o Demo aponta para Oreg. e o corpo da garota,inativa,brilha como nunca.De lá sai uma figura antes  
somente vista pela garota.Seus cabelos verdes e seu cachimbo na boca,inconfundíveis,revelavam a todos presentes a verdadeira forma de  
Oreganólatra.  
-E-eu...estou mesmo...DEVOLTA?!  
Oreg. olhou para si mesma,aliviada e gritou de alegria.Entretanto,Leo lhe alertara que o Demo estava fugindo...com a garota em  
seus braços!O que aconteceria depois disso,agora que Oreg. está devolta?  
-Não acredito...que vou SALVÁ-LA!!  
Sim,isso mesmo que vocês leram.A insensível e chata Oreg. disse que ía ajudar a pessoa que ela tanto odiou durante sua estada  
no corpo da própria odiada!!  
-Vou...vou te salvar,Zizibs!!


	15. Chapter 15

É,a situação não tava nem um pouco boa.A garota fora seqüestrada pelo Demônio do Orégano e (embora não fosse sua vontade)  
Oreg. correu atrás deles para tentar salvar a diretora do Instituto.  
-Aquela palhaça...por que não fez nada pra se defender?Aí eu não precisaria ir até o ''castelo do mau'' desse cara nojento...  
-A,então o Demo fedorento tem um castelo?-Disse Ira meio surpreso.  
-Ei!Que que vocês tão fazendo aqui?!-Indagou Oreg. ao virar-se e notar que Leo,Ira e os outros a seguiam.  
-Nós queremos ver como que você vai salvar sua...amiga...  
-Ah!!Saiam daqui!Eu tô sozinha nessa!Ou melhor,se vocês forem,pode até ser que morram...BELEZA!!Podem vir!  
-...essa muler nem bem ficou livre e já tá abusando...¬¬'' -Desanimou Mat-kun.  
Todos seguiram Oreg. até o topo de uma montanha ,onde se encontrava o tal ''castelo do mau''.Lá,eles bateram à porta (educados,  
apesar de tudo),e como não obtiveram resposta, Oreg. chutou as portas até abrí-las (retiro o que disse OO).  
-Onde...ONDE É QUE ELA ESTÁ?!  
-Calma,calma,minha pupila preferida...ela está bem aqui...agora vê se ponha no lugar de minha escrava e talvez...  
-Me dá essa garota já,seu desgraçado!  
-Hum...nesse ritmo você e ele nunca vão se entender.  
-E você acha que eu não me dou bem com ele por quê,Yasmin?!  
-OO...tá bem,não tá mais aqui quem falou...  
-Chega disso,vamos pra luta!-Grita Ira-os outros vêm?  
-Se for necessário...é por que agora tô meio entediado,né...-Bocejou Leo.  
-Eu?Numa briga?Cês que vão...-Começa Mat-kun.  
Imediatamente,Dark aperta um botão vermelho (é sempre o vermelho ¬¬'') nas costas de Mat-kun e ele começa um ataque de  
mísseis Kamikazes,que acertam nos muros ao lado do Demo.  
-Ora,seus...nem esperam eu dar uma risada do mau...meus servos mal cheirosos,ataquem!  
De sabe-se lá onde aparecem tipos de Ninjas (?) do Orégano e começam a atacar todos.Alguns com mais facilidade,como o Leo e  
o Ira desviam.Já Oreg. sai botando pra quebrar (as colunas) de todos.Yasmin,Dark e Mat-kun não pretendiam usar suas próprias mãos em  
combate,mas ao se verem nesse perigo,Dark ativa seus poderes de sacerdotiza juntamente com as parafernalhas velhas porém ativas que o  
Mat-kun diz ser armas para defesa!  
Como se pode imaginar,uma grande batalha (a la Power Rangers) se inicia (acabando dentro de uns 6 minutos depois) e todos  
lutando até a última gota de suor (eca!) para salvar sua amiga e também diretora querida.  
-Qual é a dessa narradora?Fala sério...-Discute Oreg. após enfim encontrar o Demo.  
Apesar dele ser encontrado,mais Ninjas do Orégano aparecem e batem pra caramba (no ar,pois a Oreg. não é tão burra pra não  
se esquivar).Então,como num passe de mágica,Nada aparece com Tamaki,ambos em cima de uma dragoa (a princípio mal encarada) que  
mais tarde seria reconhecida por 'Sasaki'.Os dois apaixonados saem da dragoa e começam a bater nos ninjas ( a Nanda atira mesmo,que  
ela é fera com metralhas!!O Tamaki...sei lá,ele ficou escondido atrás da Nanda com toda sua fragilidade,hehehe...).  
-Seguimos vocês,mas antes o Tamaki tinha de alimentar a dragoa dele!  
-Sei...ei,já que não estão fazendo nada (de mais),me dêem cobertura aqui...  
-OK,Orega!!-Respondeu Tamaki sorridente.  
-¬¬''...não me chama assim...  
Um tempo depois (vamos cortar os detalhes,sim?) o Demo lá tava encurralado por Oreg. e sua tropa (nada de elite...).Ele segura a  
garota em uma de suas mãos peludas,verdes e malcheirosas.Ele a apertava tanto,mas ela não dava sinal nenhum de perigo,o que era  
estranho demais até pra ela.  
Sem demora,Oreg. realizou um golpe supremo que baniu o Demo para uma ''Dimensão de Tortura aos Demos'' (O-O).Tá,tá,no  
final tudo ficou legal de novo e blá blá blá...mas e a garota?Aquele ser inativo durante o dia todo estava debruçado no chão sem se esforçar,  
e Oreg. foi logo ajudar (OO).  
-Ei,acorda aí...se algo acontecer...acorda aí...ACORDA,CARAMBA!!  
-Não vai ajudar se você sacudí-la...  
-CALA A BOCA!!Acorda,palerma!P...por favor...não sei o que eu farie se você estivesse...-Oreg. foi ficando sem voz e quase (QUASE)  
derramou uma gota de lágrima.  
De repente,aquela garota nos braços da Oreg. vira fumaça e some no ar sem deixar vestígios.Lá na porta principal,então,todos  
vêem um vulto agitado e que deixa todos de queixo caído.  
-Gostaram?É meu primeiro Shikigami de papel,que treinei tanto pra conseguir fazer!Mas parece que ele não tava muito ativo,né?  
-Zizibs,o que significa isso?-Diz Tamaki.  
-Ué,eu achei que podiam fazer aquela tal cerimônia com o meu clone,já que eu tava ocupada.  
-Não olhem agora,mas acho que a Oreg. vai surtar.-Nanda fala assustada.  
-Ah,oi Oreg.Soube que foi tudo bem na cerimônia.Legal.  
-Legal...òó...legal...?!Aff...sorte sua eu estar feliz,se não...  
-Feliz pela Zizibs estar bem?-Provoca Leo.  
-Posso fazer uma exceção pra você,Leo.-Diz Oreg.,com um sorriso cínico.  
-Como se fosse me acertar.  
-Ei,pessoal,vamos embora daqui...?  
-É mesmo,ainda tenho muitas tarefas a fazer.-Disse Yasmin.  
-Como assim?!Nem eu nem o Ira demos tarefas a vocês!!-Exclamou Tamaki.  
-Ah,é...esqueci que estamos num hospício...¬¬''  
-Você se esquece de muitas coisas óbvias...  
-Ah,Dark,não enche!  
-------------------------FIM------------------------------  
Shinigami:no caso,para quem lê negima os Shikigamis são aqueles que a Setsuna Sakurazaki usa para fazer 'bonecos' de papel.No caso,  
a técnica foi usada como clonagem (mal feita,claro --'').

OBS:.Esse ''FIM'' aí não justifica o final da istória da Zizibs,e sim dessa missão suicida até o ''Castelo do Mau".


	16. Chapter 16

Terrível.Sombrio.Assustador.Um absurdo enorme!!  
Calma,calma,gente.Após o ''resgate'' da Zizibs no Castelo do Mau do Demo do Orégano,tudo voltou ao norm... - digo,voltou às loucuras inocentes (?) de antes.Decidi avançar no tempo,e omitir detalhes,por ora.O que precisam saber é que,com o passar dos dias,Zizibs foi ficando mais forte [sim,eu cansei de chamá-la de ''a garota''! P.Logo,ela até pediu para Tamaki entrar em contato com Urashima Keitaro,um velho amigo.  
O treino de Urashima-sensei não foi tão fácil,visto que o cara é a própria ''resistência'' em pessoa [Naru,não me mate!! TT''.Se querem saber até a Oreg. entrou nessa de treinar com o arqueólogo hentai [mais obrigada do que por vontade própria,mas ninguém liga. XP.  
Querendo ou não,ela e Zizibs penaram uns momentos,e tudo foi ficando mais difícil com o passar do treinamento.  
E como qualquer pessoa que acabou de treinar,Zizibs logo quis usar sua nova energia e resistência em alguém num combate!O problema era achar alguém que quisesse gastar tempo e energias com ela por nada [fazer o que,se não estamos na mesma dimensão que Goku e tantos outros lutadores compulsivos ¬¬''.  
Ela acabou ficando sem esperanças,e decidiu apelar,enchendo a paciência de seus amigos (ou colegas de hospício ;D).Apesar de ficarem bravos,Mat-kun,Oreg.,Dark e Tamaki não tinham a menor intenção de entrar num ringue.Porém (a palavrinha mágica -),surgira dali um grande lutador e muito sarcástico,além de uma aparência muito da enganosa.Ira,o lesado professor de Geografia se apresentou com um sorriso largo para Zizibs na sala de aula e disse com prazer:  
-Eu luto contra você.  
-Sérião,Fessor?Ah,valeu!Então vamo lá pra Arena.Eu mandei que a construíssem só pra essa situação!!  
OO''  
-Zizibs...por que não poupa boa parte da escola pra algo mais produtivo...como a EDUCAÇÃO!?  
-Yas-chan,querida.Não vê a natureza humana?Os que possuem um enorme poder são aqueles que se submetem a uma boa luta,e quem quiser assiste!Entendeu?  
oo''  
-Não.  
-Ótimo!Esse é o espírito!  
-É?  
V  
E lá estava a dupla de lutadores,ansiosos por seu combate iminente.Também haviam os colegas,assistindo de perto a fim de perderem aula ou para se divertirem.  
-Espero que ela saiba o que está aprontando...-Diz Nanda.  
-E por que ela saberia?Não percebeu que aquela anta age como quer e sem pensar?  
-Calma,Oreg.Você saiu do corpo dela faz pouco tempo...  
-Não tem nada a ver,Yasmin.Eu não te agüento agora que estou no seu corpo e quando sair vai ser o mesmo!-Disse Dark.  
¬¬''  
No ringue,os dois se preparavam para o começo da luta e Ira se aquecia.  
-É só pra testarmos suas forças,certo?  
-Na verdade,aposto que te derroto,Fessor.Olha só o seu tamanho,você tem 10 anos!E decidi que se te vencer você vai ter de dar aula pra gente,e não vai ficar brincando ou fugir da sala.  
-Mas você podia...  
-Nã...vou apostar sua derrota nisso e já decidi!  
..''  
Com uma dose dupla de confiança e a cabeça ôca de sempre,Zizibs vai direto para Ira com uma de suas espadas do Depósito Bélico.O professor mirim se esquiva com muita (mas muita ..'') facilidade.Após várias tentativas,ela ainda tentava ao menos tocar em Ira.Fracasso.  
-Ufa...Fessor,quem te viu e quem te vê...caramba,que moleque mais escorregadio!  
-Isso que dá se meter com o primeiro que aparece pra lutar!As aparências enganam.-Gritou Oreg. de saco cheio.  
-Isso não se aplica a você,querida.Você é a memsma acéfala por dentro e por fora.-Insinuou Dark xD.  
Quase descendo o nível,Oreg. pára um pouco e diz que não pretendia começar uma luta ali.'Ainda' não.  
Voltando aos loucos por opção,Zizibs ao menos conseguira tocar Ira e com um pouco de jeito o derrubara de leve umas vezes.O problema de verdade apareceu quando o pirralho mostrou sua outra forma : um brutamontes enorme e de olhos brilhantes amarelos (acho ..'').Sua voz era completamente diferente e até que espantava um pouco.  
OO''  
-Quer lutar sério,então?-O Homenzarrão disse sorrindo.  
-Essa não...com quem eu fui me meter?!  
Com Zizibs chorando de medo (91 dramatização XD) não teve jeito.Ira a jogou do ringue e ganhou a partida sem (muitos) problemas.  
''  
-E-eu perdii...  
-Eu disse que não era uma boa.Acabei me transformando...-Apesar da aparência o Ira ainda era um pirralho xP .  
-Waa...eu tenho que continuar lutando!Não treinei em vão!  
-Não,imagina...¬¬'' me surpreende você querer gastar seu tempo com tanta asneira.E não me obrigue a fazer tudo op que você faz!!-Aproveitando a chance de que Zizibs estava derrubada,Oreg. tentava lhe pôr umas coisas na cabeça.  
Mas vocês acham que uma Baka como a Zizibs pensava que era o fim assim de primeira?Não,não.Ela foi capaz de tocar no Ira;regular.Mas sua loucura ía muito mais além,e sem pensar nas consequências (porque tá claro que íam ter consequências --'') ela quis fazer algo mais impossível que vencer o Ira.  
Olhando firmemente para um vulto despreocupado,sua chama de lutadora (Baka!!) se incendiou automaticamente,e houve a pergunta que realizaria uma reação em cadeia incrivelmente perigosa e,acima de tudo...tosca ¬¬'' .

E a pergunta foi:  
-Léo,luta comigo?


	17. Chapter 17

VocЙ...acredita em destino?NЦo?Bom saber.Os acontecimentos a seguir sЦo imprevisМveis,e talvez nЦo haja destino o bastante no mundo que possa salvar Zizibs do que viria em seguida.  
Bom,relembrando:a Zizibs ficou sedenta de lutas e acabou no ringue.Mas seu minЗsculo professor de Geografia,Ira,mostrou-se um cara enorme e nЦo houve mais o que se fazer.Ela perdeu de lavada sim.Mas,como se isso nЦo bastasse,pra ela pareceu nЦo significar nada.Tanto que ela simplesmente foi atИ o LИo e o chamou pro Fight!!A resposta dele?  
Ora...esses garotos de hoje sЦo tЦo previsМveis (xD.  
-Eu luto,mas vocЙ nЦo vai me vencer.  
-Ele tem razЦo.Essa idИia И totalmente suicida!!Sai dessa,Zizibs!  
-Min-chan,essa aМ perdeu pro Ira e nЦo tА satisfeita.Talvez a surra do LИo a acorde.  
Oo'  
-N-nanda...que frieza.  
Com alguns ferimentos da luta anterior,Zizibs sobe ao ringue mais uma vez e com um sorriso.O cara tambИm tava feliz,pra variar.  
-Lutar Юs vezes И muito bom.  
-Huhu...tambИm penso assim.  
-SС que vocЙ sabe como eu sou forte nИ?  
-E daМ?Por isso te chamei.A Oreg. e os outros nЦo estЦo interessados tambИm.  
-OK.Mas depois nЦo diga que eu nЦo te avisei.  
Com passos firmes,Zizibs inicia a luta com uma tentativa de segurar os braГos de LИo,que por sua vez se faz de isca para depois revelar seu truque.Zizibs na verdade estava segurando um tronco,e o verdadeiro LИo estava no ar acima de sua cabeГa.  
-Boa substituiГЦo.Mas eu tambИm treinei truques.  
Usando pedaГos de papИis,Zizibs chama 5 shikigamis para ajudarem a capturar o um mesmo esquema de truques,os tocos vЦo se acumulando e as Shikigamis sЦo ataques rАpidos como rajadas,o garoto acerta a maioria e se esquiva de tudo.  
-VocЙ...И perfeito.  
-Obrigado,mas И que eu passei treinando mais tempo que vocЙ.  
-Hum...tem razЦo.Mas eu nЦo vou desistir atИ te tocar (pelo menos! xDD.  
Mais uma sequЙncia de ataques conhecidos И usada.Os que estavam ali sС pra assistir jА estavam quase desistindo de torcer.  
-Ela tА perdendo feio.Oreg.,vocЙ nЦo vai ajudА-la nЦo?  
-E por que?Ela entrou nessa sozinha!  
Como se um ar gИlido passasse pelo corpo,Oreg. ouviu um pequeno sussurro.  
''Ajude ela.Faz parte da sua missЦo'  
-Mestre...Aff...nem acredito que vou mesmo ajudА-la.Zizibs!  
-HЦ?  
-Toma isso.  
Oreg. pУe as mЦos em seu cachimbo de prata e o um brilho esverdeado,revela-se o segredo:o cachimbo era a forma compactada de uma espada!  
-Vai por mim...vocЙ precisa disso.Mas cuidado!!NЦo toque no botЦo vermelho.  
-Hu...tА. Agora,com uma espada poderosa nas mЦos,Zizibs tinha pelo menos 16 de chance de tocar em LИo.Bons minutos se passaram sem resultados,e agora sim tava tudo muito cansativo. 


	18. Chapter 18

[Mat-kun-Essa luta tА mais demorada que a do Ira.O LИo tА brincando com ela,nИ?  
[Nanda-NЦo duvido disso,Mat-kun.Se ele quisesse,a Zizibs jА estaria no chЦo.  
[Ira-Hum...eu nЦo devia ter me precipitado quando lutei...agora tem essa espada da Oreg.  
[Yasmin-Oreg.,falando nisso,por que deu aquilo pra ela?  
[Oreg.-HЦ?Ah,sabe como И...e-eu...achei que a luta fosse ficar mais interessante.  
╛╛'  
[Mat-kun-NЦo ficou.  
[Nanda-O LИo nЦo vai usar uma arma tambИm?  
[Yasmin-Quem liga?Vamos comer um lanchinho e depois a gente volta,tА?  
[Dark-Fala sИrio...nem sЦo 9 da manhЦ direito e vocЙ quer comer?  
[Yasmin-EntЦo И melhor fazermos um piquenique![Mat-kun e Nanda-Estamos dentro!  
[Tamaki-TambИm posso?  
[IraEbaa!!Piquenique!!

Como assim ''O que foi isso aМ em cima?''.VocЙs acreditaram mesmo que a loucura era sС da Zizibs?Afinal os figurantes tambИm tЙm seu momento nessa histСria (sentindo-se a justiГa em pessoa).Eles montaram um piquenique lА perto da arena e conversaram coisas como ''a bolsa de valores de Boston'' e ''JА viu o novo filme da Gretchen'  
(xDD).Uns 12 min se passaram e a luta cansativa persistia.  
[Tamaki-Poutz...nem com um piquenique demorado desses eles nЦo param.  
[Nanda-Eu jА posso imaginar aonde isso vai dar,mas nЦo vou me intrometer.  
[Yasmin-O que vocЙ acha,Mat-kun?  
[Mat-kunSei lА,ainda tТ pensando no filme da GrИtchi... ╛ (O Mat vai me matА xB)  
╛╛'' /o/ \u/ \o\[ZizibsAffe...mesmo com essa espada,nЦo tТ causando efeito...espera um pouco.  
[LИo?O que vocЙ vai fazer?  
[Zizibs'Arriscar.  
o/  
Num curto espaГo de tempo,Oreg. entra em pБnico enquanto vЙ a cena de Zizibs apertando profundamente o botЦo vermelho!  
[OregSUA BAKA!  
Are you ready for this?Tudo que acontecer a partir de agora pode nЦo ser verМdico,mas concerteza te deixa de cabelo em pИ!  
xP

NЦo perca,na parte 19,a estrИia da Devil!

(Mat-kun,menti pra vc.A 'ascenГЦo' da Devil sС na 19 mess xD) 


	19. Chapter 19

Confesso que usei um clichê barato como ''Só não aperte o botão vermelho!'',mas não me arrependo nenhum a achar que é divertido impor limites,no caso da Zizibs,limite de inteligência.Afinal,o botão tava lá pra quê,né?Só a Oreg. mesmo pra ter um cachimbo-espada  
junto com um botão vermelho.  
Ok,ok...tá tudo muito bom,mas vou continuar com os clichês baratos agora xD .

[Oreg-Aquela idiota...bem...paciência...  
[Yasmin-Como assim 'paciência''?!A Zizibs tá coberta com uma fumaça sinistra!  
[Oreg-Ah,o castigo dela vem depois de qualquer jeito...  
O.-''?  
[Mat-kun-E o que vai acontecer com ela agora?  
[Oreg-Observe.  
[?-Finalmente...LIVRE E PODEROSA!!MUAHAHAHAHAH!!  
[Nanda-Lá vem...¬¬''  
A fumaça (cor de vinho) finalmente desapareceu,dando pra ver direitinho a um visual totalmente diferente da Zizibs,surgira dali a Devil.  
[Léo-Quem é você?  
[Devil-Não tá prestando atenção na história,moleque?!Eu sô a DEVIL ZIZIBS!!  
[Léo-Hum...sendo assim...Oreg.,explica aê!  
.'  
[OregU.u'' -É o seguinte,gente...aquele botão que ela apertou liberô a parte má da Zizibs.Logo,ela vai lutar com mais vontade,além desse visual demoníaco aí...  
[Tamaki-E por que você tem um botão vermelho pra isso numa espada-cachimbo?  
[Yasmin-E ela vai ficar assim?  
[Oreg-Daqui a pouco o efeito passa,mas nunca parei pra pensar o porquê desse botão não.Na hora eu fui capaz de não apertar nele,ao contrário de uma BAKA aí...  
¬¬''  
--U (OBS:.esse emoticon aí na esquerda é o (outro) cachimbo da Oreg. '')  
[Devil-Huhuhu...agora sim eu vou lutar pra valer!E você também pode agora,Garoto!  
[Léo-Por que você tá me chamando assim? Uú'...bem,foi você que pediu...  
O0  
[Mat-kun-Por favor,alguém me diz que eles não vão começar tudo de novo...  
[Yasmin-Eu bem que gostaria,Mat.Mas aí eu taria mentindo,e vocês sabem que garotinhas ricas e lindas como eu não mentem .  
[Dark-Hah,você,linda?!Só no país dos acéfalos!  
¬¬'  
[Yasmin-Inveja mata,meu bem...

[Ira-Hehe...já era de se esperar da Zizibs né?Agora essa luta esquenta...  
[Oreg-Concordo.  
[Nanda-Er...já notaram que a luta não anda se a gente fica gastando o espaço com essas conversas fiadas? nn'  
[Todos0-0...é...né...u.Ú  
...  
Ótimo.Finalmente esses caras calaram a boca e eu posso continuar a narrar.  
Devil e Léo se confrontam como nunca em sequências de ataques muito muito muito (a Là DBZ) rápidos.Dessa vez os dois tavam lutando a sério,com muito mais potência!  
Dentre técnicas antes omitidas e hábitos maléficos,a Devil conseguia fazer em 7 minutos quase tudo o que a Zizibs tentou em meia hora.Mas,será que isso era bom?A Arena já tava estragada com a transformação involuntária do Ira,imagina dois valentões lutando com tudo o que têm?  
[Tamaki-E-eu sugiro que a gente saia rapidinho desse lugar.  
[Dark-Droga,por que eles tinham de ir tão longe?  
Um dos pisos do ringue havia sido partido e jogado na direção do ''público do piquenique'',mais exatamente na Nanda.Para se certificar que não houvessem pessoas machucadas (Há,até parece... Tá mais pra ''Nandas'' machucadas ¬¬'),o Sensei Tamaki utiliza uma magia eficaz que consistia em dizer palavras em latim como ''Saggita Magica'' (já vi isso em algum lugar xD).Logo,a peça do piso é destruída completamente e sobram somente uns pedregulhos.  
...  
O quê?Não entendeu bulhufas do que falei aí em cima?(Devem ser os comentários no meio da hist...Oops,I did it again!! xPP)...Calma,calma que eu vou explicar na linguagem popular:Um pedaço do piso do ringue de luta sem querer 'vazô' pra fora e tava pra 'atingí' a Nanda.O Tamaki,sendo um cavalheiro (apaixonado),foi lá na frente dela,'sacô' uma varinha e fez um feitiço pra servir de escudo e explodir o piso.  
Conclusão:isso serviu pra juntar ainda mais os pombinhos.  
Conclusão 2:a Oreg. e o Mat-kun ficaram umas feras,pois alguns pedaços do pedregulho voaram diretos para suas faces.  
-.-''  
[Oreg-Tá louco,PlayBoy?!  
[Mat-kun-Você...me amassou T-T''  
[Nanda-O-oh...Tamaki...o-obrigada...(vermelha)  
[Tamaki-E-eu...er...n-não foi nada...(pimentão de tão vermelhoxD)  
O.o  
Até que não foi um capítulo em vão esse,né?Não percam o próximo capítulo!  
(Lá vou eu dando uma de ''narrador do Pokémon'' ¬¬'')

...\u/...


	20. Chapter 20

Estamos de volta com essa história tosca mas ainda sim divertida (sério?Onde?)!!Bom,se querem mesmo saber,a Devil ficou aterrorizando o Instituto até não poder mais.É ringue voando pra cá,golpes arremessados pra lá,e ninguém tava agüentando mais ter que andar pra lá e pra cá que nem barata tonta pra salvarem suas vidas (grande frase...¬¬').  
[Nanda-Tamaki...se sairmos vivos daqui,vamos na Árvore Mundo desse Instituto.Lá eu vou conversar com você sobre uma coisa MUITO importante.  
[Tamaki-...Glup...(Vermelho feito um Tomate)...muito im-im-importante?!E-er...então,farei o possível para nosso romance não acabar por aqui!  
[Mat-kun-Jura?Será que dá pra me salvar também?!  
n.n'/o/  
[Yasmin-Mat-kun,pára de brincar numa hora dessas...  
[DarkSeus acéfalos...quem disse que vamos morrer aqui?!  
[Oreg-Ela tá certa.O efeito da espada vai ter que passar mais cedo ou mais tarde.Até lá a gente só precisa esperar,num lugar calmo.  
[Ira-Eu tava gostando dessa luta,mas agora já é demais...LÉO,ACABA LOGO COM ISSO!!  
[Léo-Mas e se ela não voltar ao normal?  
[Oreg-Não tem como a maldade consumí-la desse jeito,mas se você (o Léo) parar agora,ela vai querer continuar destruindo.  
[Yasmin-Ou seja...  
[Dark-Nada feito. ¬¬''  
[Devil-Muahahah!!Não tem como me deter agora!!Eu vou vencer sempreee!!  
[Léo-Não enquanto eu estiver aqui.  
..'  
[Devil-Ótimo.Você será o meu par.Juntos,nós dominaremos!!!  
[Léo-O quê?!Além de malvada é tarada?  
Oo'  
[Oreg-Você queria o quê?Ela é atraída por poder!  
[Devil-Vamos,Léo querido!Vamos conquistar este hospício,e também o MUNDO!!  
[Léo-Olha aqui...você não é a Zizibs que eu conheço.Por isso nem vou com você,sua maluca.  
--'''  
[Dark-Que cara direto...  
[Oreg-Huhuh...pois é.  
[Devil-O quê?!Eu sou melhor que a Zizibs!Cê não tá me entendendo,querido!  
[Léo-Desista.  
[Devil-Nunca!Não vou parar de te amar,Léo querido!!  
(Onde foi que eu já vi alguém malvado dizer isso mesmo?)  
Naquele instante,pra variar,a Devil começa a brilhar e de repente desaparece.Na verdade,ela não desapareceu,sabe,ela só ficou...menor.  
[Oreg-Finalmente...já não agüentava mais...  
[Yasmin-O-o que aconteceu com a Zizibs?  
[Dark-Encolheu de vez? Oo'  
[Oreg-É esse o preço por liberar seu lado mau e ficar mais poderosa.Ela virou...uma Kitsune (raposa)!  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwi kwiw?...(o que aconteceu?)..kwi kwi kwiiii kwi kwiiiwkwii!!(ah é mesmo!Eu apertei o botão e...Gah!Por que o Léo tá tão grandee!!??  
[Léo-Que coisa mais besta...e ela vai ficar assim?  
[OregO que?Com 30 cm pra sempre?Não,não.Deixa eu ver...ela ficou como Devil um bom tempo.É o mesmo tempo,aí depois ela volta a ser Zizibs.  
[Mat-kun-E como a gente vai falar com ela?Nem,eu que tenho os mais diversos dialetos,sei que palavras são essas que a Zizibs fala!  
Oo'  
[Kitsune-ZibsT-T''...kwikwikwiii...kwiii...kwikwikwiw..(mas eu sou a diretoraa...como vou cuidar do Inst. assim?!)  
[Nanda-É...a gente precisa de um tradutor.  
--'  
[Oreg-Bem,Ira,parece que só você...?!  
Numa virada,Oreg acha um papel no lugar onde Ira estava:  
''Caros amigos,Me chamaram de última hora,e terei de ir embora por enquanto.Deixei este bilhete pois vocês pareciam estar muito concentrados.Até logo.  
Ass:Ira.''  
¬¬'  
[Dark-Mas por que você precisava dele?  
[Oreg-Ele é o único aqui com menos de 11 anos.Só uma criança assim pode ouvir a Zizibs.Agora não tem mais ningu...  
(...)  
[Tamaki-O que aconteceu,Oreg?Oreg?  
Ela não podia escuta-lo,pois seu mestre a chamara de repente em sua mente.  
[Mestre-Oreg,não se lembra da sua missão?Você deve protegê-la a qualquer custo.  
[Oreg-C-como assim,mestre?Você não vai...espera um pouco...n-não...  
[Mestre-É assim que deve ser.  
[Oreg-M-mas...eu...e-eu...aaaahhhhh!!  
Com um brilho preto e branco envolta de Oreg.,os outros se afastam o mais rápido possível,sem perceber o que realmente aconteceu.  
[Keitaro-Oreg...(possivelmente essa é a única fala do Keitaro nesse capítulo --')  
[Nanda-O que aconteceu agora à pouco?  
[Oreg-Argh...mestre,eu não acredito.Juro que um dia eu...Hum...pois é,não vai ter jeito.Eu tive de virar uma...  
[Dark-Pirralha?!Ahahahah!!  
[Yasmin-Dark,pára com isso.Até que,juntando com a Zizibs,elas ficam umas gracinhas!!  
É isso que você leu não tinha nenhuma criança por perto,Oreg. se tornou Oreganólatra Kid só pra entender o que a Zizibs diz.Por quê?Ora.Não pergunte pra mim,eu só narro esta porcaria,e nem grana eu ganho . ' .  
[Mestre-Deixa que eu explico.  
O quê?!Co-como você faz isso?!  
[Mestre-Não leu meu nome?Eu sou o ''Mestre''.  
--''  
[Mestre-Bem,o que essa narradora incompetente não sabe é que prezo muito que minha sócia Zizibs cuide do meu Instituto Mahora.Mas se ela só ficasse na base dos ''Kwi kwi kwis'',ela não poderia dirigir o centro de recrutam...digo,colégio-hospício.Sendo assim,a missão a qual designei Oreg. inclui que quando Zizibs não está apta,ela tem de ser amparada a qualquer custo.  
Você é mesmo misterioso O3O'.  
[Mestre-Agradeço a compreensão de vocês,leitores.E sinceramente,se estão lendo isso,vocês estão perdidos.(desaparece)  
(OO) Ainda quero fazer isso de 'aparecer-desaparecer'.  
Boooom...como devem estar pensando,a Devil já veio e já foi (tarde ¬¬''),trazendo mais um prolema para o Inst.  
Mas pensando bem: Devil,depois de tudo,demonstrou amar de verdade o Léo (ou só o poder dele xD).


	21. Chapter 21

Inicia-se aqui o capítulo 21,onde será mostrado o momento da vida de Zizibs em que ela se tornou Kitsune-Zibs.Estamos na manhã daquele mesmo dia da vontade impulsiva da garota que a meteu numa encrenca diabólicamente...insana.  
Pois é,as aulas continuaram apesar do Ira não estar presente,e com a situação da diretora tão maluca quanto ela,Oreganólatra Kid tinha de estar sempre por perto pra decifrar os ''Kwi kwis".O negócio era que as aulas do Tamaki não tavam agradando a Mini-Oreg. (como se ELA fosse agradável ¬¬').  
[Oreg. Kid-Bah,que coisa mais chata!Não tem mais o que fazer a não ser se mostrar pra Nanda?!  
[Tamaki-Oreg.,creio que não ache importante o meu trabalho aqui na sala.Mas...ISSO NÃO É DA TUA CONTA!Onde estávamos,minha linda flor?  
[Nanda-Hum...então agora que a Devil se foi,nós podemos nos encontrar na Árvore Mundo,não é?  
[Tamaki-Sim,sim.Depois da aula.Te vejo lá.(vermelho)  
[Mat-kun-Agora o ''momento melação'' vai acabar?  
¬¬'  
[Yasmin-Se for o que eu tô pensando,só tá começando...  
Dito e (finalmente) feito,o encontro de baixo da tal Árvore Sagrada significava o então enlace dos apaixonados (Blerg!)  
Preciso mesmo dizer que a Kitsune-Zibs e seu bando foram ver de camarote o pedido de namoro?Bem,agora eu já disse ¬¬'.  
[Nanda-Tamaki...em toda minha vida;nas batalhas que eu enfrentava junto com minha família;do dia em que fui instruída a carregar uma arma sempre,até os dias de hoje...eu quero te dizer que,nunca em todos esses meus anos de vida,tive alguém que era importante pra mim,alguém que cuidasse de mim.Tamaki...  
[Tamaki-Pois não,Belo Lírio?(vermelho que nem uma Ferrari VermelhaV)  
[Nanda (ajoelhada)-Aceita...ser meu namorado?  
(Silêncio)  
(Todos na expectativa)  
[Tamaki-...C-c-c-creio q-q-que e-e-eu deva pensar severamente em seu pedido e só assim saberei respondê-la.Entenda que um relacionamento entre professor e aluna...  
[Nanda-Eu sei.Pode pensar o tempo que quiser.Não vou confundí-lo ou tentar te convencer.O que eu quero é uma resposta de coração,que ficarei aguardando de você amanhã.(Beija)  
[Tamaki(Vermelho que nem...algo realmente muito³ vermelho o³o!!)-Tu-tu-tu-tudo b-bem!  
(((OO)))  
(A expectativa de todos muda direta e bruscamente pra ''Sensação KAPOTAA!!")  
[Dark-Mas que dupla indecisa!Eles se merecem!  
[Yasmin(Chorando de felicidade)-Nossa...Nanda,você foi ótima!  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwi kwi kwikwi kwik kwiii...(Eu só não queria estar desse jeito,mas tirando isso,foi perfeitoo!! TT3TT'')  
[Oreg. Kid-Hunf,o azar é seu se você ficou assim logo numa hora dessas!  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwik kwiii kwi kwii kwi kwiw kwi kwikwiwiiii...(Dá até vontade de me declarar pro...)  
[Oreg. Kid-O que?Quem???  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwiiii!!kwi kwi kwiiii kwiiwwkkkkk!!!(Nã-não!Ninguém importante!!Juro!! OO'')  
[Oreg. Kid-Hum...Seeii...  
--''  
[Kitsune-ZibsUu...''Essa foi por pouco.'' pensamento  
Então Nanda se aproxima das garotas,e Tamaki chama Mat-kun,Léo e Urashima-san.  
[Yasmin-Festa do pijama no quarto das meninas hoje a noite!!Uhul !!!  
\o/  
[Dark-Não espalhe para os tarados de plantão,sua múmia ruiva!!!  
'  
[Oreg. Kid-E quem disse que você vai,Dark?Eu pelo menos tenho de ir pra traduzir a Zizibs ¬¬''  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwi kwiii!!(Isso!!!)  
-'  
[Nanda-Não,Oreg...pode deixar a Dark sim.Hoje eu tô de muito bom humor  
-  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwi kwi kwiii...kwi kwii!! (Então...Que comece a festa das garotas!!)  
\u/ seqüelado --''  
(...) Enquanto isso,na conversa dos boyz... (...)  
[Mat-kun-Escuta...você não vai dar uma festinha no seu quarto que nem elas,não,né?  
--'  
[Tamaki-Tá me estranhando?!Acabei de ser pedido em namoro!  
OO  
[Mat-kun-Mas você ainda não aceitou.  
'3'  
[Tamaki-Se não quiser ficar de fora da minha reunião de machos,sugiro que não me critique.  
''  
[Mat-kun-T-tá...mas é só porque não tenho nada pra fazer...  
\o\  
[Léo-Suponho que até eu tenha que entrar nessa...  
--'''  
[Tamaki-Ora,será possível que nenhum de vocês sabe ser anfitrião como eu às vezes?!  
''  
[Keitaro-O Tamaki tá muito nervoso com essa declaração...acho melhor você esfriar a cabeça por enquanto,amigo...  
'''  
(...) E a noite tanto das garotas quanto dos garotos foi muito animada.Nanda e Tamaki nunca estiveram tão felizes,mas é claro que,maior que um sentimento de felicidade,o medo de ter caído nas mãos de uma maluca (no momento Kitsune-maluca) e de seu ''hospício particular'' demosntrava estar constantemente em 1º plano.  
Porém eu não os culpo.Qualquer um que fosse parar neste Instituto seria dado como mais um 'caso perdido'.

Não perca,na Parte 22:  
- A resposta que Tamaki deu à Nanda!  
- A volta de Zizibs e...Devil?!  
- Um (paciente) novato chega pra agitar a vida de nossas estrelas de Mahora!  
- Sai o resultado do exame de DNA que prova que o Mat-kun é o pai da Madonna!

/u/E agora,algumas palavras da autora dessas Fics:\u\  
-Oie!Tão gostando dessa trama doida?Não?Então por que continuam lendo?!Sinceramente,tem cada um...¬¬''  
-Mas o que eu quero comentar sobre este capítulo é que,na comunidade original do Instituto Mahora,quando vi a declaração da Nanda pro Tamaki (mesmo que fosse só encenação) me comoveu muito.Não lembro se cheguei a chorar (de rir,só se for) mas foi muito legal.Nanda,se eu te enchi bastante,você pode até estar lendo isso agora (rsrs '');  
-E quero que saiba que,realmente,quando li aquilo que você postou pro Tamaki,senti uma vontade de me declarar pra alguém xD (Acabei não fazendo isso,já que não tinha porquê nem com quem eu pudesse me declarar xP).  
-Adorei sua declaração,Nanda-chan.Espero ter escrito mais ou menos do jeito que você tinha feito,digamos,''ao vivo'' na comu.  
-Sobre o Mat-kun ser pai da Madonna...por favor,não levem em consideração ''.Desde que o próprio Mat me disse que devia aparecer mais nessa Fic,meu lado narradora ficou meio diabólico e fiquei brincando com ele xD .  
/u/E essa foi a autora (grande coisa,só ficou no blá blá blá com a Nanda ¬¬'')\u\


	22. Chapter 22

Chega na voadora!  
Ahem...bem,só pra dizer que aqui até mesmo eu posso ser doida às vezes...Chega de papo furado,o que o povo quer mesmo saber é do nosso casalzinho platônico,né?Ah,o amor...o amor...é uma droga se você não acha sua pessoa especial,é isso!!  
[Mestre-Com licença,se não se importa,essa história não conta sobre uma narradora fracassada que nem ganha pelo que faz.Isso é sobre a Zizibs e seu bando,lembra?  
Se esse cara não fosse um Mestre...eu juro que...De qualquer jeito,aqui vamos nós de novo com essa Fic nostálgica,e dessa vez com um romance extra,se é que me entendem.E por favor me entendam,porque hoje não tô afim de explicar nada! ''  
[Mestre-Tá atacada hoje,né?  
É que minha TPM tá um pouco adiantada e...vem cá...QUÊ QUE VOCÊ TEM A VER COM ISSO?!  
[Mestre-Nada,nada...fica tranqüila.E vê se narra logo essa Fic!  
(...)  
Depois de uma noite de duplo agito nos quartos das meninas e dos meninos,no outro dia Tamaki estava fuçando (xD) na Rádio do Instituto.E na dúvida de vocês saberem ou não,a Rádio Mahora era antigamente operada pelo Raito-Sensei (aquele maníaco que saiu e mandou o Tamaki pro Inst. oO') .Quando o Raito se foi,a Rádio acabou sem dono,mas ainda com o lema ''Essa rádio é de matar!'' uÚ' .  
E no meio dos fios da Rádio estava ninguém mais (louca) ninguém menos (retardada) que a Zizibs,ou Kitsune-Zibs.Sim,ela ainda tava com 30 cm Uu' .Ela parecia brincar com os fios,apesar de não perceber que ela tava era estragando tudo,isso sim ¬¬'.  
[Tamaki-Ei!Não pode ficar fuçando por aí desse jeito!  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwii...kwikwi kwi kwi kwiikk!!(Waa...desculpa,Sensei,mas eu não pude evitar!!)  
[Tamaki-E o que você tá fazendo sem a Oreg. Kid aqui?(pega ela pelo rabo)  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwiii...kwi kwi kwii..kwik kwi.(Ela tava querendo ficar sozinha um pouco.)  
[Tamaki-Er...--''...não tô te entendendo,mas vê se encontra logo a Oreg...  
Sem enrolar mais,a garota kitsune sai e corre pelo corredor (e falando em corredor,já viu o meu Blog junto com o Mat-kun e o Ira?Vai lá, www.ocorredor. )!!  
Tamaki ficou meio indeciso pela rádio,já Nanda achava que ele parou para pensar demais na proposta de namoro.Ela estava toda avoada "flutuando" de sala em sala.  
[Nanda-Tô me sentindo tãããão leveeee...  
[Yasmin-Vai ver você botou tudo pra fora de uma vez...ontem na festa você ficou bastante nervosa.  
[Dark-Bah,que neandertal que a Nanda é!Ficar nervosa por causa de um garoto...  
[Yasmin-Ah,é?Mas ontem você ficou bebendo uns 6 litros de sakê e começou a choramingar porque seu amor verdadeiro não te reconhecia e blá blá blá...  
OO''  
[Dark-E-eu nunca diria uma idiotice dessas!Por que você acha que eu tenho um amor não correspondido?!  
[Yasmin-Mas eu não disse nada...hohoho...  
''  
[Mat-kun-Sobre o que vocês estão falan...POR QUE A NANDA TÁ FLUTUANDO?!  
[Yasmin-Sei lá,pergunta pra quem tá narrando...  
[Nanda-Tô tããão leveeee...  
--''  
[Mat-kun-Mudando de assunto...vocês não sabem da última...!  
''  
[Yasmin-Fofoca?!Tô dentroo!!  
¬¬''  
[Mat-kun-Eu tava vindo pra sala de banho (o que um robô quer fazer numa sala de banho?!?! OO) quando vi um cara estranho junto com o Léo.Ele tava carregando uma máquina fotográfica no pescoço e não parava quieto.Fui falar com o Léo quando ele se afastou pra tirar mais fotos e fiquei sabendo que é um aluno transferido!  
[Yasmin-Um novato que tira fotos?  
¬ ''  
[Dark-V-vocês são uns insanos!Nunca vi povo mais fofoqueiro...e que cara é essa que você fez ali em cima?!  
OO''  
[Yasmin-Dark,querida.Aqui nesse hospício a fofoca tem é que rolar solta mesmo!!Hohohoho!  
[Dark-Não sei o que é pior.As fofocas do Mat-kun,ou a Nanda flutuar de um lado pro outro.  
[Nanda-Tô leveee...  
--''  
Pois é.É assim no mundo da fofoca.E sendo desse jeito,a notícia do aluno transferido foi parar nos ouvido aguçados da diretora (que passava pulando pelo corredor quando ouviu a palavra 'fofoca' e parou bruscamente sem ser notada).A raposinha maluca se apressou e tentou achar Oreg. Kid pelo faro (não é por ser raposa não,é porque a Oreg. fede tanto Orégano que até uma berinjela saberia onde ela está xD).  
Enquanto isso,a menininha de cabelos verdes e cachimbo na boca parecia descansar sobre um banco na Alameda das Cerejeiras (que na comu do Orkut está escrito como ''Almeda das Serejeiras'' ou algo pior.Fazer o que,né?uÚ'').Ela mal fechou os olhos e se deparou com a mini diretora em seu colo,ofegante.  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwi..KWIKWIK...kwiiii...kwiwkwikwiiwikwiwwikwiwkik!!(Nova...novat...aluno transf...alun...gasp!)  
OO'' [Pq eu coloquei os 'Kwi kwis' agora?  
[Oreg.Kid-Respira,criatura!E depois fala direito!  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Aluno transferido...arf...temos de encontrá-lo e...arf...dar as boas vindas...ufaa.../\''  
[Oreg.Kid-Esse alarde todo pra isso?!Relaxa (e goza! Brincadeira xD) que daqui a pouco passa o efeito da minha espada-cachimbo...além do mais eu cansei de ser intérprete...  
Nesse momento,'Yasmin e Companhia Ltda' se aproximam e vêem a cena : Zizibs(raposinha fofa) pendurada no pescoço da Oreg. (criancinha) conversando.  
[Yasmin-Kawaii!!Vocês deviam fazer um anime!!  
¬ ( --ignorem a cara de maníaca)  
[Nanda-Ia ser muito fofinho!!  
( --Não mais flutuando)  
[Mat-kun-Ei,se não perceberam ainda,elas já tem uma história pra seguir...  
[Yasmin-Mas,Mat-kun...vem cá,alguém aí tem uma máquina pra eu tirar uma foto delas assim?  
[Quem diabos é você?!-Alguém quer...fotos?!Huhuhuhu...  
¬ ( --Não ignorem que essa é uma cara maníaca!)  
Aparecendo do nada (já virou moda -.-''),um vulto com uma lente brilhante nas mãos salta por cima do grupo e vai até a mini-diretora.Ele prepara-se para tirar fotos de todos os ângulos e ouve Dark.  
[Dark-Ei!O que deu em você?!E quem é você?!Aparecendo assim do nada...  
[Quem diabos é você?!-Eu sou um aluno transferido.Sou William,prazer!Agora deixe-me tirar as fotos da nossa diretora.  
[Oreg.Kid-Ei!Seu idiota!O que pensa que vai fazer!?  
[William-São só uma fotinhas,menininha!Já até sei a manchete :"EXTRA! A DIRETORA É UMA RAPOSA DE 30 CM!"  
[Kitsune-Zibs-Kwii kwi kwik!!(É temporário!!Vê se me escuta!!)  
[William-"EXTRA!! A DIRETORA NÃO SABE FALAR!"  
00"  
Dando chiliques por estar sendo ignorada,Zizibs não percebe que o efeito passa e que ela já ficou grande de novo (nem tanto,ela e a Yasmin são bem baixinhas nn").Quem sofre por causa disso é Oreg.,que mal volta a ficar adulta e é esmagada por Zizibs (ela tava com a raposinha no pescoço,imagina agora OO").  
[Keitaro-Gente,acho que ela morreu.  
[Dark-Gah!Da onde você veio?!  
[Keitaro-Não faço idéia.Aquela caverna tava muito escura...  
"  
[Mat-kun-Será que deu pra tirar as fotos?  
[Oreg.-Espero que não...ai...ZIZIBS,SUA BALEIA!  
[Zizibs-Waa...não me xinga...só agora que o efeito foi passar...BALEIA É VOCÊ!  
OO'  
[Yasmin-Q-quem disse isso?  
[Devil-Eu...DEVIL (-.o nunca some o.-) ZIZIBS !!  
/\'  
[Oreg.-Não acredito...seu corpo 'assimilou' a Devil...  
¬¬''  
[Keitaro-Ei,quem é o novato?Cadê o Tamaki?  
[Nanda-Tam...aiai...tô tããão levee...  
--"

Palavras da autora (não é a narradora P):

\u É gente,parece que a resposta do Tamaki não vai caber aqui...pelo menos eu cumpri 2 de 3 coisas! (o Mat-kun DEFINITIVAMENTE não é o pai da Madonna!!)  
Até o Cap. 23! u/

Mat-kun,ainda tô te devendo a 'entrada glamourosa' da **F**...


	23. Chapter 23

Agora vai,agora vai e agora vai!Se preparem para o capítulo 23!  
(...)  
Paramos bem aqui,na Alameda das Cerejeiras,onde Zizibs e Oreg. voltam ao normal (ou seja lá o que for normal pra elas ¬¬'').William chegou com a bola toda e já se instalara no Inst. aos poucos e absurdamente rápido após conhecer o grupo dos malucos.O fotógrafo candidatara-se no Clube de Jornalismo (não,imagina,a câmera serve pra rebater bolas...É CLARO QUE ELE ÍA PARAR NESSE CLUBE!!--''),um dos clubes menos populares,sendo que só o Mat-kun estava nele antes.  
Carreiras promissoras à parte,havia um outro problema: Devil voltara e dessa vez dando uma de "invasora de corpo",do mesmo jeito que era quando a Oreg. ainda tava na Zizibs oo'.E ainda por cima o Tamaki nem tava lá com eles!  
[Dark-Esse tal de William é um intrometido,chegando desse jeito...  
[William-Hum...faltou um pouquinho só,mas quando eu revelar e meu primeiro exemplar de Mahora sair,vocês verão!  
[Yasmin-Primeiro e único,né?Acho que ninguém será capaz de comprar seu jornal.  
[Keitaro-Bem,se ele acha que consegue...além do mais não gosto de cortar o barato das pessoas...  
'  
[Mat-kun-Er...gente...a-acho que a Nanda sumiu...  
OO'  
[Zizibs-ELA NEM NOS CHAMOU PRA VER A RESPOSTA DO TAMAKI?!  
[Devil-Sua maldita!  
'  
[Oreg.-É...tô vendo todo o problema que a Devil vai te causar...  
Nesse momento Zizibs vira-se para Oreg. com um olhar 'como-se-você-não-tivesse-sido-um-encômodo-enquanto-estava-no-meu-corpo' ou simplesmente isso : --''''''''.  
[Oreg.-Hein?Que raio de olhar é esse?(Olha o que foi narrado ali em cima e percebe)...Tomara que a Devil te cause mais problemas que eu...òó'  
¬¬'  
Como num passe de mágica,o grupo se movera da Alameda para a Árvore Mundo de Mahora.E lá estavam os dois pombinhos se abraçando,sem falar que Nanda estava com uma cara de 'pós-choro',apesar de agora eles estarem se beijando profundamente e sorrindo um para o outro (felizmente isso é uma Fic e vocês dependem de sua imaginação para lê-la,ou seja,AS PESSOAS DE MENTE SUJA TEM DE PARAR DE PENSAR NISSO!!Mesmo porque até agora esse namoro foi a coisa mais 'novela mexicana' dessa Fic ¬¬').  
[Yasmin-Não acredito que eles nos enganaram!!  
[Léo-Eu vi.(de cima de uma árvore,com uma cara de sono)Mas é porque eles não conseguem ficar felizes sem acordar os outros...  
'  
[Devil-Léo,meu amado!Eu,Devil Zizibs,voltei para satisfazê-lo!!  
oo'  
[Léo-Q-quem?  
OO''  
(KAPOTAA!!)Êita garoto mais sem noção...mas continuando...William,estranho como é,tinha uma carta na manga.Enquanto Léo estava lhe mostrando o Instituto,ele colocara câmeras de flagras em todos os lugares (inclusive seu próximo objetivo era o quarto do Tamaki oO).Sendo assim,todos se expremeram e viram a linda cena do Tamaki dizendo:  
"[Tamaki-Sabe,eu não consegui reunir as palavras que você deveria ouvir de mim.Então cheguei à conclusão de que se não for com você agora,não serei feliz com outra garota nunca e...er...  
[Nanda-Não se preocupe com isso.Você é bonito e pode conseguir qualquer garota.Se não me quiser,pode dizer.  
[Tamaki-N-não é isso!!Por mais que eu pense,você,Nanda,sempre é superior a tudo que quero dizer...enfim...eu...er...EU ACEITO SER SEU NAMORADO!!  
[Nanda-Ah,Tamaki...(Chorando de alegria)  
(Os dois se abraçam fortemente e se beijam)"

E foi assim que aconteceu.  
[Yasmin-Hehe...até que o William presta pra algo,viu Dark?  
[Dark-Hunf,nem estou interessada nisso!  
[Mat-kun-Por isso cê tava empurrando todo mundo como se o mundo tivesse acabando só pra ver o vídeo?  
[Dark-Robô maldito...vou te cortar em pedaços e servir para o lixo '  
oO'  
[Devil-Mas como vocês são idiotas!O melhor casal daqui é o meu!!  
--''  
[Nanda-Hum...Tamaki,vamos deixar eles aqui e sair de fininho?Agora que nós somos namorados...  
[Tamaki-Com toda certeza,Nandinha!!Essa nossa noite vai ser especial!

/u/ Falando com a autora (na verdade,ela que fala e vocês ouvem calados --')  
-Hehehe..' (narradora maldita ')...deu pra perceber o papel de Nanda e Tamaki nessa Fic,né?Eles são um tremendo casalzinho a partir de agora,e são provavelmente os mais normais do Inst. oo'...  
-Foi bem legal acompanhá-los lá na comu com seu amor muito correspondido tornando-se realidade.  
-Agora,no próximo Capítulo eu não posso garantir nada,mas vocês já viram do que o William é capaz pra poder filmar podres e até mais!E também:  
"Devil e Léo" : Será que vai dar certo?  
"Uma antiga amiga de Dark chega"! Ainda não sei se isso já vai ser no próximo Cap. '  
Mat-kun,tenha paciência...  
E essa foi a autora dizendo o que acha (¬¬' como se importasse muito...) \u\


	24. Chapter 24

Tamaki se aproximou de Nanda lentamente e tocou em seus cabelos sedosos dizendo... que pouco me importam porque isso aqui era pra ser comédia e não romance!Mããããss...isso não cabe a mim (graças a Deus,quanta responsabilidade seria...fico até cansada).  
[Tamaki-Você tá linda sempre,especialmente hoje.  
[Nanda-Obrigada,meu bem.É ótimo ter um namorado tão atencioso,gentil...e que tenha um certo FOGO que nem o meu!!  
"  
[Tamaki-Caham...er...nisso nós...será que somos muito precipitados?  
[Yasmin-Em quê?  
[Tamaki-Ah,você sabe...em querermos fazer amor assim e...GAH!!!!!  
oO"  
Yasmin,pentelha como é sempre (xD),chegara num momento muito do inoportuno e fez uma careta quando ouviu o que Tamaki disse.Nanda parecia estar praticamente sem calcinha e Tamaki tava meio que babando com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.Dark se recusava a olhar para aquela cena e falava coisas como se fosse o fim do mundo ver um casal semi nu em um quarto.Cês não acharam que eles tavam peladões ao ar livre,né?!QUE QUE CÊS TÊM NA CABEÇA?!  
[Nanda-VOCÊS NÃO SABEM BATER,NÃO?!  
[Dark-Hunf,como se a gente fosse saber que pode fazer uma coisa dessas num Instituto...  
[Keitarô-Já não tava esclarecido que isso aqui é lugar de maluco?  
[William-Fotos,fotos!!Eu quero é flagras!!(Numa dimensão distante,como sempre)  
¬ "  
[Zizibs-Nanda,é que vocês fogem tanto da gente sem avisar o que vão fazer.  
[Oreg.-E desde quando ela tem de pedir permissão,criatura!?  
[Devil-Oh,onde estará meu doce Léo?  
[Oreg.-Tá capengando?O Léo não é muito de andar com esse povo.  
[Devil-Vê-se o porquê,seu bando de loucos...  
[Mat-kun-Er...a gente tá sendo chingado pela parte extra (e diabólica) da aluna/diretora mais pirada da face do mundo...isso é ser louco?Quero dizer...(O bipe vibra)  
Mat-kun recebera uma mensagem repentina dizendo "Vem pro aeroporto logo!!Te espero,Bjinho...".Imediatamente o robô diz uns palavrõesinhos básicos pois só agora se lembrara desse assunto.Ele saiu rapidinho de lá e sumiu.Léo,observador por sua vez,notara aquele fato e chegou perguntando:  
[Léo-Aquilo era o Mat ou um foguete cinza?  
[Devil-OMG!Meu amor,doce Léo!!Veio para os meus braços como sempre!!  
Feito aqueles gatos que você só consegue se livrar quando chuta e mata (zuera,nunca fiz isso xP),a Devil se prendera a Léo num abraço mortal e roçava nele.O cara,mesmo com uma cara,não era bobo e tratou de chutar fora a demoníaca ameaça amorosa de seu colo.Afinal,até quando Devil ficaria presente?Já que isso não tem resposta,voltemos ao casal da Fic.  
[Tamaki-QUEREM SAIR DO MEU QUARTO?!  
[Léo-Ok.Eu já tava de saída mesmo...  
[Yasmin-O Mat saiu sem nem dizer pra onde ía,e ele parecia preocupado...  
[Dark-Tô nem aí para aquela lata velha ambulante.Eu quero é sair daqui o mais rápido possível,isso sim.Esse quarto nunca mais vai ser o mesmo.  
[Keitarô-É mesmo!Tem umas ruínas que eu queria explorar hoje!!(A Van dele aparece em um segundo e ele sai dirigindo desvairado até acertar [como sempre ¬¬" o quarto das garotas)  
"  
[Zizibs-Eu ainda mato ele por fazer essas coisas...¬¬"  
[Devil-Me espere,Léo querido!!  
[Oreg.-Hum...eu vou fumar um pouco então.  
[Nanda-Ótimo,todo mundo foi embora agora e nós podemos finalmente fazer am...  
[Tamaki-E-er...querida...(aponta para o canto)  
O.o"  
Uma lente de contato gigante posicionava-se na direção deles em cima da cama,e William a operava com sangue e suor.Acho eu que o menino é tapado,mas não deve ser culpa dele,tadinho.É tão sem noção que viu todo mundo saindo e não sacou que isso incluía paparazzis tarados...Embora hoje eu esteja boazinha pra narrar,quem tava de TPS (Tensão Pré Sem noção,pra não dizer outra coisa hihihi...) era a Nanda.Ela gritou tanto que William saiu voando dali com uma magia do Tamaki,feita para garantir que Nanda não atirasse certeiramente na cabeça do repórter com sua destrutiva metralhadora.Era pra ser um HeadShot e tanto,droga.  
Dark,Yasmin,Zizibs e (lógico) Devil estavam numa pindaíba dos diabos lá no quarto feminino,bocejando sincronizadamente e esperando o nada acontecer (profundo -.-").As quatro (num total de 2 corpos somente :P) estavam curiosas quanto ao casal Tamaki e Nanda e também quanto a mensagem recebida por Mat há pouco tempo.  
[Zizibs-Hum...já notaram que não estamos estudando nem nada esses capítulos?  
[Devil-Defina o que você pensa que é 'estudar'.  
[Dark-Hunf,como se o Tamaki fosse dar aulas agora que tá namorando com uma aluna.O lema desse lugar devia ser "Quebre os Tabus".  
[Yasmin-Hohoho...pelo menos agora nós não temos de agüentar a Oreg.Ela não fica mais na Zizibs .  
[Dark-Se eu te dissesse que a Oreg. tá bem atrás de você o que você faria?  
[Yasmin-Ih!(remexendo o bolso)D-daria um pacote novinho de orégano para a minha companheirinha Oreg. NADA chata V  
[Oreg.-Valeu,'companheirinha'.  
-.-"  
[Dark-Você nunca perde a pose de riquinha...e mente mal pra caramba ainda por cima...  
[Yasmin-Pois é . "...mas,Oreg.,o que te trouxe aqui?  
[Oreg.-Bom,eu tava lá,indo fumar meu precioso orégano no meu cachimbinho prata e de repente vi uma luxuosa limusine ali fora.Não sei de quem é,mas tinha a inicial F. na lateral.Que chique...  
O.o"  
[Dark-GAH!!!!AQUELA PIRANHA VEIO PRA CÁ?!DROGAAA!!!  
[YasminAh,então era essa a pessoa por trás do bipe do Mat-kun (carinha angelical)."  
[Zizibs-Quem é?  
[Yasmin-É a melhor amiga da Dark.  
[Dark-É A PIRANHA MAIS PIRANHUDA QUE EU JÁ CONHECI!!!  
[F.-Falando de quem,querida amiga?  
Uma voz meio suave ecoou na mente de Dark.Ela se virou e 'comtemplou' a suposta amiga piranha.  
[Dark-Fancy...!Quem diria,parar aqui neste fim de mundo...  
[Fancy-O mesmo para você.  
[Yasmin-Eheheh...como vai...er...Fancy?  
[Fancy-Yasmin,minha amigona do coração!(Beijo na bochecha 'eu-finjo-ser-civilizada')E aí,Dark?Não vai deixar a Min-chan em paz saindo um pouco do corpo dela?  
O.o"  
[Oreg.-A Dark pode fazer isso qualquer hora!?  
[Yasmin-Não,eu posso,com o mesmo artefato da escavação que nos prendeu um tempo atrás.(Pega um pedaço de pedra e mosrtra)  
Yasmin ativara o poder da rocha e Dark saíra com uma cara mal-humorada virada para a Fancy.Mat-kun,que até agora não aparecera,surgiu com malas super pesadas e as levou até uma cama vazia.Logo de cara ele percebeu a reuniãozinha das garotas e viu as 'faíscas' saindo de Dark para Fancy e vice-versa.Aquelas duas realmente se odiavam.Mas por que será?

Se quiser saber...NÃO PERCA AS PRÓXIMAS PARTES DESSA FIC ALUCINANTE!!!(Cada vez mais me decepciono com as porcarias que tenho de dizer pra poder manter uma quantidade significante de leitores ¬¬")...


	25. Chapter 25

Não me responsabilizo pelos podres e glamoures a seguir.

#

Fancy sentou-se em um trono improvisado por seu subordinado Mat-kun e encarou Dark mais uma vez.Dark fez uma cara mais emburrada ainda e sua parceira lhe disse:  
Fancy-Cara feia para mim é fome,querida.Além do mais,você parece só fazer essa cara.Olhe só quantas rugas já te custou!  
Dark-Escuta aqui queridinha.Caso não se lembre mais,porque afinal você é caduca pra lembrar das coisas,o meu par no baile daquele último ano foi um garoto perfeito.  
Fancy-Oh,que bom que refrescou minha memória!Eu me lembro daquela noite sim,do seu vestido caindo e você ficando vermelha na frente dos professores e alunos.Até o seu par se envergonhou depois daquilo e veio falar comigo.Ele disse que nunca mais queria se envolver com você.  
Dark-Ah,é?  
Fancy-É sim.Mas não se preocupe com isso.São...águas passadas,não é?  
Darko se um bailezinho mixuruca fosse estragar minha ótima reputação.  
Yasmin-D-D-Dark...vamos parando por aqui né...

Fancy-Oh,tens razão mesmo.Sua reputação só ficou estragada de verdade naquele desfile em que você tropeçou e caiu em cima dos peito das jurada gorda!  
Darlk-P...pelo menos eu não tenho que dublar a voz na hora de cantar,só porque tenho uma voz de galinha enforcada!!

Fancy-Eu,dublar?Tá ficando gagá,é?FANCY NUNCA ENGANA SEUS FÃS!!  
Mat-kun-Mestra,onde você prefere que o disco com as canções do show que você vai dublar fiquem?  
Fancy-Pode pôr no meu trailer,estrupício.Enfim...  
-.-'

...Mais cara de pau do que isso não dá!

Devil-Mas até que tô gostando disso.Vai ter mais uma luta,é?  
Fancy-LUTA?!Você tá me achando com cara de quê?!NÃO SOU BRUTAMONTES FEITO A DARK!!  
Dark-Por que diabos uma arqueóloga como eu seria brutamontes!?Não viu minhas lindas e sempre bem feitas mãos?  
Yasmin-Traduzindo...não vai ter briga,é só no barraco mesmo.

Oreg.-Hehehe...elas brigam mas não chegam ao seu nível inferior,Devil.  
Devil-Se eu não tivesse entretida nesse barraco até iria te dar uns sopapos!  
Fancy e Dark-NÃO TEM BARRACO NENHUM AQUI!!  
Zizibs-Olha que bonitinho!Elas falam junto.São duas amiguinhas tão amáveis,não acha?

Fancy-Meu Deus,aqui só tem doido.Juro que mais uma dessas e eu dou uma trégua.  
uU'  
Dark-Ah,fala sério!Você já teve que fazer turnês por lugares bem piores!  
Yasmin-Vão começar de novo?!Aff...

Oreg.-2º Round!!  
Devil-Hum...acho que vou querer uma pipoca pra acompanhar o barrac...digo,debate entre duas (idiotas) 'civilizadas'.  
Eu bem que queria pipoca também,mas enfim.Fancy estava no Inst. para um show inédito e pretendia passar as férias com Mat-kun e seus amigos esquisitos.Estranho,ela chegou sabendo que a Dark ía tá lá.Isso tá me cheirando a "estrela esquecida pelo público que decide bolar um plano pra chamar atenção",mas vivendo no Instituto você renuncia as notas do resto do mundo,então não dá pra saber P .  
Yasmin-Fancy,amiguxa...poderia me dar um autógrafo?  
Fancy-CLAAAARO,por que não?Você é tão rica e famosa quanto eu,hohohoh!!  
Dark-Como tutora oficial,eu decido o que ou com quem a Yasmin se relaciona.  
A ruiva mal encarada (Dark) acende a lareira (se não tem,nóis cria xD !!) e "acidentalmente" (do gênero 'intencionalmente sem querer') deixa o autógrafo e até uns pedacinhos do cabelo de Fancy chamuscarem.  
Dark-Noooouffaa...eu fiz isso mesmo?Perdão.  
Fancy-GAH,MEU CABELO!!EU TINHA FEITO CHAPINHA HÁ 2 HORAS!!  
OO  
A charmosa cantora sai do estabelecimento e vai às pressas ao banheiro,mããããss...onde é que ficava?Mais pontas de seu cabelos queimaram enquanto ela pedia ajuda a qualquer um que passava pelo corredor.O que ela não sabia é que esse "qualquer um" era ninguém menos,ninguém mais (decidi renovar xP) que Dark desfarçada!!  
Fancy então havia sido enganada mais uma vez sem saber e só se deu conta quando entrou no clube de jornalismo e reportagens do William.  
William-FLAGRA!!FLAGRA!!FAMOSA (?) POP STAR TEM O CABELO QUEIMADO!!SERÁ ESSA UMA NOVA MODA?!SERÁ UMA PEGADINHA PRA TROUXA CAIR?!  
Fancy-Escuta aqui...Trouxa É A SUA IRMÃ QUE VIVE LÁ NO TIBET!!  
William-E AINDA POR CIMA É MAL CRIADA!!  
Zizibs-Ué...O Tamaki e a Nanda não tinham mandado ele pra bem longe no início do capítulo?  
Mat-kun-Vai ver ele é ninja e aquele era um clone...agora,Mestra,não acha melhor me acompanhar para o local certo?  
n.n  
Fancy-Esquece!!Eu vou no meu cabelereiro de novo!!  
Dark-Vai tarde.  
ê.e'  
Mas esse mundo...é uma caixa de surpresas muito grande e perigosa!!Não bastou para Fancy ter de engolir aquela,e daí ela 'meio que tropeçou' (desculpa mais usada por ela ¬¬') e segurou até firme demais no sutiã de Dark!! OO'  
Devil-Seus Ecchis!!Tenham um mínimo de vergonha na cara!!

Oreg.-Falou a personalidade mais santa do Inst.

Yasmin-E-e-e-er...D-D-Dark...Darkzinha...não se enfeza não...plis...  
William-Enfezar?!ELA TÁ BUFANDO COM ESSES PEITOS MURCHOS!!  
(((OO)))

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras de William.Não!Se bem que não!A gente até que queria,mas vaso ruim não quebra.Esse tinha no máximo o cérebro rachado...pense o que quiser dos peitos da Dark,eu não vi pra não levar na cara ¬¬' .  
Na próxima talvez haja uma trama mais normal ou menos pornográfica.  
Fica difícil ser qualquer uma dessas,mas nós vamos tentar.Quando eu digo 'nós',é só a autora retardada,não eu.Não me misturo com essa gentalha ¬¬'.


	26. Chapter 26

cantarolandoTan-tan-tan-tan-tan...tantas horas se passaram,e dona Fancy logo voltou de seu cabelereiro.  
Ela trazia consigo não mais que um chaveiro,e pra complicar,Dark foi a primeira a avistar,a sua figura pop star.  
#

Inovação é minha nova moda e minha imaginação é flor que jardineiro nenhum poda.Tanto faz se gostas de minha performance rimática,ou ainda se existe tal palavra deveras enigmática.O que importa não é nem torta nem porta,mas no Inst. devemos voltar,para as vidas alheias que gostamos de explorar.E adivinhem,o show vai começar ¬¬' .  
Zizibs-Pra você ver,essa narradora é cheia das manhas.  
Oreg.-Me diz que você não tá impressionada.Essa narradora não passa de uma pobre coitada!  
OO''  
Zizibs-Ih,que foi?Deu pra rimar também?Não sabia que ironia lhe convém tão bem.  
oo''  
... A narradora 'coitada' aqui também escreve esta história,dando uma de ghost writer,sem perder nem uma memória!Pois se são rimas que me convém neste capítulo,é o que teremos sem mais nenhum podre versículo.Me perdoem as rimas forçadas,mas não quero evitar tudo o que posso combinar.E já está ficando tarde,tanta prosa confirma o que digo.Melhor voltarmos à história de hoje,e que cada um cuide de seu umbigo.  
Oreg.-Tanta falação só pra explicar que hoje vamos morrer de rimar?  
Devil-Pior que nem espíritos malígnos se safam desta.Minha língua obedece como se fosse um microondas que presta!  
Yasmin-Ei,não estávamos falando da Dark e da Fancy?Vamos voltar pra elas antes que alguém se canse.

Pois é,a baixota tem razão.Voltemos então,para a glamourosa confusão.  
Fancy-Sem ligar muito para rimas,acho que ficamos quites das últimas sinas.  
Dark-Acontece que 'quite' não existe para mim.Você acabou com minha reputação até aqui,mesmo aqui sendo do poço o fim!

Fancy-Calma,amiga.Todos temos nosso momentos.Seria admirável vê-la humilhada,depois de passados tempos.  
Dark-Estais mais louca que uma psiquiatra!Eu não perdôo nem o Frank Sinatra!(--')  
(chegando como quem não quer nada)  
Nanda-Alguém já notou que estamos falando estranho?Como isso pode acontecer bem quando eu e o Tamaki estávamos ... !!  
Mat-kun-Controle o palavriado,pois isso aqui era pra ser de nível inocente.Do jeito que você fala normal,isso vira indecente!  
Tamaki-Perdoe minha doce Nanda,ela não quis dizer sandisses.Logo,logo vou satisfazê-la e isso ajudará a cessar tolices.Mas primeiro devemos resolver a questão da Dark.Essas barraqueiras são mais potentes que qualquer FARC!!  
William-E CÁ ESTOU EU,MAIS CULTO,MAIS DESTRUÍDO,MAS NÃO É MEU FIM.UM BOM REPÓRTER RESISTE E NÃO FICA ASSIM!!EXTRA!!EXTRA!!ALÉM DE MALUCOS AGORA NÓS DO INST. SOMOS INTELIGENTES E NÃO HÁ PROVA QUE TORNE O OUTRO DESCRENTE!!  
Zizibs-Dentre os que estão falando como matracas,o William se remexe nos versos como se no pasto houvessem muitas vacas!  
Tamaki-E não podemos afirmar o mesmo de vós?És diretora do local mas nunca se comporta como tal,e ainda critica o garoto mas o repete como um arroto!!  
Nanda-Tamaki!!  
Tamaki-Desculpe,bela dama!Não quis usar destes meios,mas parece feitiço ou qualquer outro artifício!  
Oreg.-Talvez a narradora esteja com o botão poético do maldizer no 'on'.Pode não fazer sentido,mas se rima isso é bom.

Poderíamos continuar assim até o dia chegar ao fim.Contudo fancy deu de costas e saiu de fininho,sem sentir remorso ou carinho.Dark foi-se embora para o quarto e Mat-kun ficou farto.  
Yasmin se erguera e seguiu seu caminho até a sala onde ficava a banheira.O casal Nanda e Tamaki voltou ao seu aposento do amor,que mais parecia um quarto com um forte odor,e não eram meias sujas.  
Por favor,digam que notaram a falta de personagens,pois não vou dizer quem ficou de fora destas margens.  
E foi quando só estava Zizibs na cozinha e vira ali um calendário com formato de uma pinha(Oo').Uma idéia sensacional,invadiu-a no momento da leitura.Ela virou-se para o mundo e disse,num tom ideal:  
Zizibs-Daqui a algumas semanas já é Natal!!  
\u/

Palavras da autora (não-narradora e verdadeira writer):

- Iludida ou embriagada pelas palavras do professor de Literatura?Sinceramente não sei o que me deu na cabeça,talvez cultura!O que importa é que estava sem mais o que fazer ou criar,e acabei fazendo e criando rimas perfeitamente no ar!  
- Talvez seja um capítulo em vão,talvez não.Ainda estudo,significa que posso melhorar.Afinal é com as palavras que mais tarde desejo trabalhar!  
- Peço desculpas pelos que não entraram nessa trama,rimar causa preocupação e acabei esquecendo.Mas na próxima os sujeitos aparecem,nem que estejam morrendo!(oo')  
- Acabam por aqui,as palavras de última sílaba com tonalidade o assim o que eu quis dizer?Acabaram-se as rimas,seu IGNORANTE!  
u/

... E essa foi a autora retardada.  
Quando é Literatura tudo bem,mas não inventa com Física ou Biologia que eu parto logo no primeiro trem!


	27. Chapter 27

Zizibs-Natal!!O Natal está próximo!!  
Foi aí que paramos,antes da Zizibs surtar.Pois bem,a megera (apelido nada agradável) saiu pleos corredores de Mahora e agarrava-se a cada parede para frear e cantarolar a notícia para qualquer um.Alguns nem se deram conta,alguns ouviram e fingiram não ter ouvido.Afinal,a diretora saindo por aí dizendo que o Natal está chegando?Isso só podia dar em presente,e para ela!  
Na verdade,a pobre só queria mesmo dar o grande aviso,mas vocês crêem que vão pensar que ela é simples?Ora,uma maluca simples!Todavia,seu fôlego foi-se perdendo a medida que passava nas salas.Suponhamos então,que quando chegasse na Árvore do Mundo para dar a notícia a qualquer casal que estivesse se declarando,ela morresse sem ar.Que pena.Não foi desta vez.  
Yasmin-Natal?

Dark-Aff...eu odeio...  
Oreg-...o Natal...

Tamaki-O que quer ganhar,minha querida?  
Nanda-Nossa,mas já??  
Fancy-Hahah...eu sempre ando com calendário,por causa das minhas turnês!Isso estava mais que planejado!

Devil-Grande coisa...  
Léo-Oba,Natal D  
Devil-Quer dizer...amo o Natal!!E o Léo também!

Ira-Eu quero presentee!  
Mat-kun-Nossa...aqui a gente perde o tempo...  
Keitaro-Hum...será que a Naru vai me entregar algum presente?  
Como podem ver,os integrantes do Inst. mesmo pensam cada um em algum presente,ou reclamam,ou param pra pensar quanto tempo devem estar perdendo desde que entraram ali.Após avisar todo mundo,a diretora voltou ás pressas e mandou alguns caras (?) arrumarem o Salão de Festas.  
Zizibs-Heheh!!Tô muito animada!

Devil-Percebo...você até me enoja...

Mat-kun-E vai ter festa aqui?  
oo  
Zizibs-Claro!A Fancy não te contou?Ela...mmf!!  
Mat-kun-''Mmf''?  
O que Zizibs queria dizer é que Fancy iria fazer um show surpresa de Natal e ninguém podia saber.O "Mmf!" significava que ela estava falando demais...Fancy então apareceu por trás dos dois e fez uma pose de glamour depois de deixar Zizibs respirar de novo.  
Ela,então,saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.Ainda deixou uma piscada no ar com uma mensagem secreta tipo:"Não diga a surpresa ou te mato!"  
Ninguém percebeu,mas William (o repórter chato,lembram?) gravara toda a coisa.Uma festa surpresa?Surpresa?Oh não,essa é a palavra que ele precisava...Vixi...tem cada vocabulário que eu tenho que usar ¬¬'.O moleque então bandeou-se para seu esconderijo (que era onde ele estava dormindo feito uma pedra antes da Zizibs sair falando pelos cotovelos).  
E a coisa toda acontecera assim.Zizibs acompanhou Yasmin na banheira,e depois Dark chegou e se juntou a elas.Tamaki e Nanda ainda estavam em seu habitat natural, mais conhecido como ''cama'',e Mat-kun foi trocar as baterias ele é um robô,o que você queria?Não responda --'.  
Bom,é basicamente isso que aconteceu.Não tem espaço,então na próxima parte vem o Natal do Instituto.

#  
Palavras da Autora:

-Búá!!  
-Eu queria tanto falar sobre o Níver da Zizibs que foi em Julho!!  
-Mas esqueci,fazer o quê?  
-Não percam a próxima parte!!


	28. Chapter 28

Ao som de pássaros cantando,a véspera da véspera de Natal chegara,e todos estavam felizes.Bom,pra falar a verdade,quase todos.  
Devil-Falando de verdade,odeio o Natal!É um saco como as pessoas se demonstram falsas para serem dignas de presentes ou outras coisas.Esse povo não entende que o que vale não é fingir ser feliz,é conquistar o mundo para você ter bastante escravos...aí sim eu fico feliz!!  
Zizibs-Fica quieta,se não fica sem presente!

Devil-Você puviu alguma coisa do que eu disse agora?

Zizibs-Não.  
..

... Não.Não se enganem,a Devil já é enfezada (não levem esta palavra ao pé da letra) com tudo,o Natal é só mais uma coisa pra ela odiar.E apesar de ter um perfil de ódio similar,eu estava mesmo falando de Dark.Ela não parava de dar voltas no corredor,pensando nas coisas que a Fancy já fizera com ela.Ela mesma não sabia porque se perturbava tanto com aquilo,ela só sabia que já acordou com esse pressentimento.Em outras palavras:"Num sei!Só sei que foi assim!" D.  
Dark-Eu posso sentir!Ela está rindo de mim,planejando algo grande para se sentir superior à minha imagem!

E enquanto isso,no trailer da Fancy:  
Fancy-Alguém está pensando muito forte em mim,será um grande fã?E como é que eu sei disso?!Oras,ficar neste lugar por muito tempo tá me deixando tão maluca quanto a xexelenta da Dark!

Ambas loucas e pensativas (pra variar ¬¬),uma sai do trailer para ir à Árvore Mundo e a outra vai para o restaurante do Mat-kun: Chao Bao Zi (não é exatamente do Mat,mas ele que tá tomando conta!).E adivinha quem estava por perto?Um repórter bem chato e com pinta de maluco...William,o próprio!  
William-Posso me sentar?  
Dark-Não.

William-A...hã?  
oo  
Dark-Não converso com repórteres mal encarados.  
William-Mas eu sei o que você quer saber...tenho todas as informações que precisa.

Dark-...olha...eu não faço idéia do que está dizendo.Agora,se me dá licença,digo,cai fora!!

William-Aaaaa!!Sua violenta!!Isso é crime!!  
Dark-Se quer saber já estou atolada até demais nessa de crime.  
uu  
William-Então é por isso que a Fancy sempre se da bem sobre você...e dessa vez...

Dark-"DESSA VEZ" O QUE?!Digo...o que quer dizer?  
William-Venha comigo...  
Dark-Não.

William-Não?  
Dark-Não.Eu não vou andar com um maluco.  
WilliamHum...nem se quiser saber o segredo da Fancy que você pode usar para arruinar sua vida permanentemente,até ela perceber que não pode mais conviver num mundo em que se sinta mal e vá-se embora para os confins do universo?  
:D  
Dark-Er...devo ter parado de prestar atenção no ''permanentemente''...que palavra grande...

William-Você está dentro ou não?

... Logo,Fancy estava lá na àrvore,pensando no show do próximo dia.Ela tinha uma pose serena,mas ao que se sabe ela se fazia de garota glamour há tanto tempo que podia ser considerado até tique nervoso.Mas isso não vem a esse caso...Acontec que ela passou pelos galhos e sem querer bateu de cara em um que ela não havia visto.  
E de repente,uma passagem se abriu bem no centro oco da Árvore.Quem diria?Lá dentro,Fancy achou todo um equipamento de espionagem,um diploma de repórter falsificado (lendo-se claramente "Djíploma" ¬¬),ou seja...parafernalhas do William!!E foi num bater do olhar que ela notou um DVD (nóis é chique xD) com a gravação dela tapando a boca de Zizibs no capítulo anterior.  
Fancy-Aquele maldito...opa...tem alguém vindo!!  
Ela só não contava com os passos do repórter e da dark tão perto do esconderijo.Bem,para falar a verdade,mais perto ainda estava o Léo.Ele chegou lá e assobiou como uma surpresa.Depois,segurou o braço de Fancy,que estava escondida e lhe perguntou o que era aquele local.  
A Pop Star não quis nem saber e se soltou,caindo suavemente no chão,mas depois de perder o equilíbrio ao se levantar,ela cai da Árvore Mundo (é beeeeeeem alto --').  
Tudo muito calmo,para uma véspera da véspera de Natal,né?Pois bem,Fancy caindo,William e Dark chegando e vendo o vôo da saracura e também Oreg. e Zizibs passando por ali.,com um pacote de pipocas e um de orégano (¬¬').Ah,e não se esuqeçam da Devil.Mas ela só apareceu mesmo quando Léo salva Fancy da queda segundos antes do "Katapóft!" (onomatopéia correspondente à queda de cantoras fajutas de playback).  
Devil-LARGA O MEU LÉO,MOCRÉIA!!  
Oreg.-Vai começar..bem,pelo menos eu apareci neste capítulo...

Nanda e Tamaki-Nós não!!  
TTTT  
Keitaro-Nem eu...  
... Tá então...nem o casalzinho ternura e nem o Keitaro tava lá,mas também!Ficam na cama ou fazendo escavações e até se esquecem de chegar na hora!! (OO).Antes que isso fique incompreensível (se já não ficou ¬¬'),voltemos:  
Fancy-Hã?MOCRÉIA É VOCÊ,SUA...  
oo  
Dark-Que foi,querida?Não vai terminar de perder toda a postura falsa?  
Fancy-Hunf,mais uma vez sou tratada como uma plebéia como você,Dark!Vou embora daqui.  
William-ESPERE!!O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTAVAM FAZENDOI NO MEU ESCRITÓRIO?!  
FancyEscritório?Aquilo lá mais parecia um chiqueiro!!  
William-Por que ninguém me elogia?!  
TTTT  
Dark-Ei,e cadêo que você queria me mostrar?  
Sem perceber,Fancy deixara a mostra o DVD secreto e William queria pegá-lo.Mas seu salto extremamente afiado voltou-se para o DVD e o quebrou em 995 pedacinhos.William ficou mais pra cá do que pra lá,mas se lembrou de que aquela era uma cópia,e mostrou o original.Dark já ía pegá-lo,quando uma...tartaruga voadora se aproximou e bicou o DVD para o ar.O bicho saiu voando e deixou todos de queixo caído.  
A surpresa de Fancy estava caindo,e caindo...e ela deu um salto gigantesco a fim de pegá-lo,mas Devil mirava sua atenção nela já fazia um tempo,esperando um sinal de fraqueza para "atirar".Puff...era o momento certo +' .Ela soltou das mãos uma bola super hiper mega flamejante para atingir Fancy,e sem querer todo aquele poder foi para o DVD,destruindo-o para sempre OO .  
OO'''''''''  
Fancy-Hah!Você me salvou,sua idiota!!  
Dark-Já chega!Afinal,o que tinha na quela droga?  
William-Tinha...Mmf!!  
Sim,Fancy atacara de novo,meio que asfixiando William para ele não dizer (Aiai,isso tá ficando muito cansativo --').E ele desmaiou,e Devil se sentiu a maior tola,e Dark ficou confusa,e Yasmin ficou mais porque é só agora que havia chegado.  
Não quero nem saber,este é o fim do capítulo e da véspera da véspera de Natal do povo do Inst.!Talvez alguns elementos venham a aparecer na próxima.Tchau.


	29. Chapter 29

Era Natal,enfim.Zizibs e Yasmin iniciaram o dia muito (muito muito muito ¬¬') animadas.A ruivinha rica ganhara mais presentes (ela normalmente ganha presentes todos os dias P).Zizibs,por sua vez,não vinha de uma família rica,mas sim de uma família despreocupada (um bando de sem noção --').Bom,com uma pirata espacial doidona como mamãe e com um papai desaparecido (supostamente morto OO'),aí fica difícil de se presentear os filhos (quanto a isso,o irmão da Zizibs passava esses feriados na loja da tia da Oreg,a irmã mais velha ficava num Instituto xP e a outra irmã...ah,quem se importa?!).  
Tá...deu pra perceber que as bakas foram direto pros presentes e tudo mais,mesmo a baka mor (Zizibs,caso alguém tenha esquecido ¬¬) não tendo recebido nada da família.Oreg,Dark e Fancy (as 'tiazonas' malvadas e sem graça xD) sentaram e tomaram calmamente chá de orégano (quem será que preparou? xP).Os garotos faziam cara de bobos e o casal Nanda e Tamaki estavam mais ou o assim?!O grande casal do Instituto ''mais ou menos''!?  
Keitarô atreveu-se a perguntar por que eles não estavam tão felizes quanto deviam.E a resposta:  
Nanda-O Tamaki está sendo ''solicitado'' para ''dirigir'' os negócios da família dele.  
Sim.Até que a notícia foi um choque.Também,quem é que se comprometeria a estragar o Natal?Eu faria isso,claro,se não tivesse que narrar uma certa história de uma certa baka .' .Ok,ok...a gente supera (eu espero).Não é porque um casalzinho grudento e feliz vai sair da história em pleno Natal que devemos ficar tristes!Não é?  
Nanda-Buá!Vocês do Inst. são muito legais!Um dia nós dois voltaremos,aí a gente vai poder brincar mais vezes -!Né?  
Zizibs-Na-na-nanda!!Nunca nos esqueceremos de vocês!Aliás...vocês quem?

Sim,além de baka é desmemoriada,a pobre criança...  
Tamaki-Talvez...com um pouco da minha magia...eu talvez possa dar vida a um pedaço da Nanda,e assim ela poderá ficar aqui com vocês!  
OO'  
Oreg-Vai em frente,se acha que dá conta.

E não é que ele foi!?Em pleno Natal,Tamaki exerce uma última magia antes de partir.Não demora nem um pouco,mas também não funciona perfeitamente (como era de se esperar,''Ô coisa fajuta'',viu!).Essa ''nova'' Nanda nasce com uns peitões nada parecidos com a original (gggg... OO').  
Nanda-Tamaki...

Tamaki-E-eu...vou reverter isso...quem sabe...um dia...Agora VAMOS embora!!  
oo'  
Keitarô-Não quer cubrí-la primeiramente?A clone aí tá peladona,e a fumaça já tá acabando.Logo,logo...  
-3-'  
Keitarô leva uma porrada de outra dimensão (Narusegawa ouvidos do cão? OO') ao ser mal interpretado (que novidade ¬¬').Mas tudo se resolve quando Fancy mostra um roupão de sua última turnê.  
Dark-Tá querendo garantir uma nova e única fã?

Fancy-Longe disso,querida!Hohohoh!Única não!

Mat-kun-Só não me diz que ela também carrega armas...  
uu'  
Tamaki-Apesar de parecidas (quase '),a Nanda me pediu que o clone dela não tivesse os mesmos gostos que ela.Sabe como é...ela não deve gostar de ser 'copiada' assim '...agora é sério,tchau!  
Todo mundo faz 'tchau' e Tamaki e Nanda somem por um portal feito pelo Tamaki.Zizibs e as outras meninas acompanham a 'clone' mágica da Nanda e lá na Árvore Mundo (que é onde todos estavam,pra começar...) só sobram o Léo e o William,pois o 'esconderijo' (nada secreto) do William ainda era por lá.E o repórter entrou em seu 'buraco' imediatamente.  
Foi uma despedida estranha (isso já era de se esperar),mas também foi triste (como as despedidas devem ser oo').Mas também foi muito rápida,pô!Onde já se viu sair do Instituto sem mais nem menos!?E saibam que ainda não terminou.  
Zizibs-Bem...não chegamos a perder ninguém,mas sim...ganhamos um presente (espero eu...).E seu nome é...?

Oreg-Er...'Cremilda'!?  
Dark-''Nanda 2''!?  
Keitarô-'TurbNanda'!? (por causa dos gggg's ¬¬)  
Apesar do nome ser bom,por ter sido inventado por um garoto,Keitarô levou várias pancadas.Ô carinha sofredor!Mas ele não vem as caso X .O que vem ao caso é que o presente de Natal era a tal TurbNanda (não,ela não gostou desse apelido ¬¬') e agora ela precisava arranjar um nome (decente) e um sentido na vida.  
Por isso mesmo ela se dirigiu à biblioteca e leu livros 'feitos para clones'.Tá,livros assim são meio escassos,por isso ela só acho um.Seu nome era "Tudo o que uma clone deve saber - Por Zizibs",ou algo parecido.Mas,só de saber que é da Zizibs...já viu né '?  
Aff.Sei que fiquei sem escrever durante um tempo,mas depois eu escrevo a continuação desse Natal louco aí!Sim,vai ter continuação,achou que não?Hah,mas só tá no começo da manhã ainda!Eita povo sem noção de tempo...3  
--\u/Palavras da Autora\u/--

-Alguém me explica Por que essa narradora deixa a Fic para os dias 'D'!?Onde já se viu...por isso que sempre que vocês lêem  
a Fic essa 'muié' irresponsável tá atacada!  
. Até eu me irrito assim!Hunf,mas deixa pra lá...achei simples,mas legal ter encaixado a saída do casal no Natal (até rima!) xD .

-Não percam o próximo capítulo!Vai ter gente nova no pedaço (isso só pode ser 'golpe de publicidade' xD,MAIS novatos!)!


	30. Chapter 30 1

ENQUANTO ISSO,NA BIBLIOTECA MAHORA.  
TurbNanda-Onde fica a sessЦo de auto ajuda nessa biblioteca?  
Dark-E eu tenho cara de "velha que fica na recepГЦo?  
TurbNanda-Quer a verdade?

Yasmin-Pra falar a verdade,ninguИm sabe onde as coisas ficam aqui.A biblioteca И uma bagunГa mesmo ' .  
Keitaro-Por isso me comprometo a fazer escavaГУes...veja!Isto И um exemplar de 'como se domesticar um dragЦo',que achei no fundo de vАrios livros 'imprСprios para menores'!Foi uma luta,mas finalmente consegui!Com isso tratarei do dragЦo de estimaГЦo do Tamaki!  
Zizibs-Falando nisso,onde esse dragЦo estА?  
oo Oreg-Ela nЦo voa por aМ?  
Keitaro-Bem...ela tА...nЦo sei.

Dark-Santa ignorБncia...depois dessa eu vou voltar pra аrvore Mundo.  
Yasmin-Hehe.  
Dark-Do que tА rindo,palerminha?  
Yasmin-Agora vocЙ nЦo manda mais no meu corpo,e daМ eu nЦo preciso ir aonde vocЙ vai!  
D Dark-Eu nЦo preciso 'estar em vocЙ' para mandar em vocЙ,criatura!Eu sou sua tutora,e jА que faz tanta questЦo...VEM COMIGO!

Oreg-и por isso que a Dark nunca vai ter filhos .  
Devil-Olha sС quem fala.  
Oreg-CUMиQUIи?  
OO Zizibs-NЦo bate em mim!A culpa nЦo И minha!

Oreg-LСgico que И,sua besta!Quem foi que apertou aquele maldito botЦo e incorporou um ser maligno em si mesmo!

Zizibs-Acha mesmo que dizer 'nЦo aperte o botЦo vermelho' faz alguИm seguir essa ordem?  
Oreg-Eu devia imaginar que nЦo funciona com idiotas.  
╛╛ TurbNanda-Er...tudo bem com vocЙs?  
oo Oreg-Por que nЦo estaria?  
TurbNanda-EstЦo em cima dos livros e...eles estЦo caindo num buraco sem fundo.

Oreg-HЦ?!AAAAAAAAAAH!!SOCORRO!  
Zizibs-Hum...tenho de tomar nota quanto a isso...nИ?  
Devil-NЦo vai sair,sua baka?!A gente tА caindo!  
Zizibs-Eu...tТ presa em uma coleira gigante OO'  
Mat-kun-O que vocЙs tЦo fazendo aМ?VЦo cair.  
Oreg-A Zizibs nЦo consegue se soltar.  
Mat-kun-A-a-aquilo И.  
TurbNanda-Se nЦo se importam,eu vou ler mais...achei meu exemplar de 'escolha um belo nome!  
Oreg-Zizibs...se solta,garota!O Mat-kun falou que essa coleira И da Sasaki!  
Yasmin-Han?VocЙs tЦo falando da.  
Keitaro-VocЙs acharam a Sasaki!!A dragoa do Tamaki!! Zizibs-AtИ rimou Devil-Eu te bateria,mas...alИm de me bater,essa droga de dragЦo nЦo solta a gente de jeito nenhum!  
Keitaro-VocЙ...xingou a sasaki...ELA ODEIA QUE A XINGUEM!  
OO Oreg-Afinal,vocЙ И mais baka do que a Zizibs!  
╛╛ Devil-NЦo enche!!ME SALVEM!

LИo-Olha sС...um dragЦo D Mat-kun-Se vocЙ tirar a Devil de lА,vocЙ vai ser mais do que um Deus pra ela,nЦo?  
LИo-SerА que essa Sasaki И forte?  
Yasmin-Ela tava escondida,eu acho.Ou talvez dormindo...aliАs...o Tamaki alimenta ela com o que?  
Keitaro-Carne!Eu vou lА pegar!  
LИo-Beleza,eu quero lutar com ela!TТ indo!  
Zizibs-BuА!NЦo aguento mais ser sacudida!  
TTTT Oreg-Aguenta aМ que seu salvador chegou.HА...pelo menos nЦo sobrou pra mim dessa vez.  
Yasmin-O LИo И forte mesmo!Ele deu um chute no queixo da Sasaki,depois pegou o rabo dela e jogou seu fogo roxo,desviou das chamas que ela soltou e continuou com um gancho de direita na boca do estТmago dela!  
Mat-kun-и,mas...a Zizibs tА sacudindo ainda mais por causa desses ataques...e a Sasaki deve ter um pescoГo bem quante.

Zizibs-TТ literalmente frita!  
Devil-Argh!!Que calor infernal!!Eu vou sair!  
Yasmin-Veja!A Devil desprendeu-se da Sasaki,cortou a coleira e tА...vindo...pra cА...WAAAA!  
Mat-kun-VAMO SAм DAQUI,MULHER!

Devil-AI AI AI!!Por que nЦo saiu da frente!? Yasmin-Muito...rАpido.

Zizibs-BuА...minha cabeГa dСi.

Mat-kun-Se a dark estivesse aqui,te diria pra ser mais esperta.  
Oreg-NЦo adiantaria dizer...a Yasmin quase chega aos pИs,apesar de ser um pouco mais esperta que a Zizibs.

LИo-HЙhЙ...parece que conseguiu se soltar Devil-LИo querido!!VocЙ me salvou!!Foi a melhor prova de amor!

Mat-kun-Amor pela luta.

Keitaro-Voltei com a carne,Sa...sa-sa-sa-sa-saki!!O QUE ACONTECEU!?ELA DESMAIOU!  
LИo-NЦo era um monstro malvado?Bem...mas era um bom oponente.  
Keitaro-O Tamaki vai me matar.  
OO Zizibs-Acho que te matar sС uma pessoa pode...nИ...Naru.

Oreg-Aff...depois dessa...vou pro quarto!  
Yasmin-Ela ainda ficou aqui por quЙ?  
Devil-Ela tinha que ver se tava tudo bem com a Zizibs baka.  
Zizibs-HЦ?TА falando sИrio?Por que ela queria me ajudar?  
Yasmin-SerА que ela И sua tutora?  
Mat-kun-Acho que nЦo...mas aМ tem coisa!  
Zizibs-Bem.TТ com fome,e tТ muito exausta!

LИo-Hum...eu tТ legal.  
Yasmin-Ainda И Natal,vamos celebrar!  
TurbNanda-Podem ir,eu vТ continuar lendo os books aqui.Quero um nome decente.

Mat-kun-Boa sorte.  
--b Keitaro-BuАААА!!ACORDA,SASAKI!  
LИo-Ela vai ter fome alguma hora,depois ela te chama,vamos.  
Keitaro-Ah...aliАs...LИo-san...vocЙ deu um ''chЙgo'' aqui na biblioteca por que?  
LИo-Nada importante...eu sС achei que tivesse sentido um grande poder aqui.Um que era familiar.Mas posso ter me enganado :D .

Mat-kunPode?Quer dizer que pode ter algo perigoso aqui?  
Yasmin-NЦo seja bobo,Mat!AtИ vilУes e monstros devem comemorar o Natal!E ninguИm perderia o tempo de vir nos encher aqui!  
Zizibs-Ela tem razЦo.  
Devil-Vamos,LИo querido!

LИo-HЙhЙ...essa sua maldade И meio apegada a mim,nИ?  
Zizibs-Seu poder И muito charmoso,eu acho oo' .

E assim,a 'subestСria' n╨ 1 do capМtulo 30 da HistСria de Zizibs termina aqui,sem narraГЦo nem demonstraГЦo de aГУes.  
O objetivo desta categoria И relembrar que no Instituto hА um dragЦo,onde a TurbNanda ficou enfiada o Natal inteiro a fim de obter o tЦo desejado nome decente e seguir a histСria em um rumo mais 'dialogado'.Aguardem a prСxima 'subestСria'. 


	31. Chapter 30 2

ENQUANTO ISSO,NA ÁRVORE MUNDO...  
Léo-Humm...que brisa gostosa...ainda bem que aquela hora a energia que eu estava sentindo era daquela Sasaki...por um momento me pareceu...  
Devil-Pareceu o que,meu amor?  
-Desculpa,Léo...a Devil me usou de novo pra poder te achar.

Léo-Não faz mal...eu só acho que pode ser perigoso vocês tentarem subir até aqui,o topo da Árvore Mundo...eu consigo ficar aqui um bom tempo,mas...  
Devil-Mas eu sei que o Léo é um grande herói e vai me pegar se este corpo frágil não aguentar e cair,né?

Léo-É,bem...não cause problemas,tá?

-Desculpa,Léo...  
ii  
Oreg-Ah!Aí está você!Vem comigo,Zibs!  
-Hã?O que foi,Oreg?  
Oreg-Chegou um novo estudante pra você.  
-Que bom!Mais um amigo!  
Devil-Droga,eu queria ficar mais um tempo com meu Léo querido...

Léo-Podem ir...depois eu vou pra ver o ''boa pinta''.  
Oreg-Como sabe que é um garoto?  
Léo-...eu...sei.

Devil-Não questione o meu Léo!!

Oreg-Calada.

...  
Dark-Sujeitinho mais...pomposo...olha só que trajes!Quem ele acha que é?Um príncipe?  
Fancy-O que faz aqui com este binóculo,querida?Espionando o que não deve,eu presumo...  
:D  
Dark-Não é da sua conta,bitch.Agora,se me dá licença...vou ver nosso novo "coleguinha".

Fancy-Quê?!QUEM É O IDIOTA QUE QUER VIR PRA CÁ POR CONTA PRÓPRIA?  
OO  
Dark-Você pode até dizer isso,mas...o que veio fazer aqui mesmo?

Fancy-Háháhá!É se-gre-do,Honey!Mas não tem nada a ver com você.

Dark-Hamm...algo me diz que é...perda-de-tempo.Tchau,bitch-chan...  
;D  
Fancy-Há,mal sabe ela que darei um show digno de convidados especiais...ai,ai...MTV,venham me filmar!!

Yasmin-Hein?Então vai ser um show mesmo?Hêhê...já tava meio na cara...especial de Natal,né?Fan-chan...  
:P  
Fancy-FALA BAIXO,"CREATURA"!Não quero que estrague minha supresa suprema!!  
+x+  
Yasmin-Tá...tá...humm...você ouviu falar do novato?Parece que é um príncipe de um reino chamado Aster e talz...mas é só um garotinho.

Fancy-Ah,é?Hôhôhô...se pelo menos fosse mais velho...será que é rico?

Yasmin-...

Fancy-E-eu quis dizer...como eu!A-acho que vou dar uma olhada lá,né?  
-b

-Calma,Oreg!Onde você deixou o cara?  
Oreg-Ele ficou me enchendo que era um príncipe e tudo,daí eu me enfureci e deixei ele lá no Depósito Bélico.Eu não sei porque lá,não me pergunte porquê...

...  
Mat-kun-Então você veio de um reino distante e se chama...?É um nome muito grande!Já me esqueci!  
oo'  
Alam-Deixa pra lá...oSenhor sabe como faço para achar meu subordinado Lei?Nós nos afastamos quando eu vim para este local...  
-x-'  
Mat-kun-Desculpe,acho que não posso ajudá-lo...mas a dona deste local já está vindo pra cá.Talvez ela possa te ajudar.

Alam-Assim espero...a última "dama" com quem me encontrei me 'jogou' aqui e me mandou esperar...muito grosseiro!Será que neste mundo não existem garotas gentis?  
Fancy-Ôpa,meu bem!Não me misture com Oreganólatra,aquela violenta!Eu sou Fancy Dèsir,sua nova 'ídola' pop star!  
Mat-kun-Fancy...sama...SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!!  
oO  
Fancy-Calado,subordinado!Estou certa de que o príncipe sabe identificar damas...  
Alam-Certamente.Agora me deparei com uma mulher que diz palavras estranhas e ainda por cima machuca os amigos...isso não são atos de pessoas comuns...  
Dark-Acertou!Essa baranga aí não é dama nem aqui nem no seu reino,seja qual for.  
Alam-Eu vim do reino de Aster e me chamo Eucaristia Alam.E quem são vocês,pessoas estranhas?  
Dark-Não sei o que te disseram,mas não acredite neles...eu sou a Dark Yasmin,possivelmente a única pessoa inteligente dessa jossa.  
Fancy-Há!Quer fazer eu morrer de rir!?Querido,não aceite nada que vier da boca dessa bruaca!  
Mat-ku-Yo...pode me chamar de Mat-kun...não ligue para essas duas...

Alam-E aonde está a dona do estabelecimento?Ela é sempre assim,desligada?

William-Ôpa!Um pirralho apareceu!Viva!Eu não sou mais o novato!!Yurru!!  
\o/  
Dark-Você se esqueceu da 'TurbNanda'?Francamente...  
William-Ah...é...ela era a mais nova,humm...não faz mal!Agora vou me concentrar em fazer deste garotinho a nova notícia do Mahora Planet!  
\o/  
Fancy-Mahora Planet?Tipo Animal Planet?!ESCUTA AQUI SEU...O QUE PENSA QUE NÓS SOMOS?!  
William-Mahora Planet...que nem "Diary Planet",o Planeta Diário!!Hamm...tem cada uma...

Dark-Aff...só podia ser a esquentadinha da Fancy...

Mat-kun-Falando em esquentadinha,olha só quem vem aí...

Oreg-Devil,sossega!!  
Devil-NÃO!VOCÊS ME TIRARAM DO MEU LÉOZINHO!!EU QUERO FICAR COM ELE!!  
Oreg-NÃO VEM COM ESSES DIMINUTIVOS!QUE RAIO VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO?!  
Devil-Meu Léozinho está...  
Oreg-Acha que eu não sei que quem gosta dele não é você?Agora deixa a Zizibs fazer o trabalho dela,por que se não sobra pra mim!

Mat-kun-'Sobra pra você' o que?  
Fancy-Do que está falando com tanto fôlego?  
Oreg-Não interessa!Vai logo lá falar com o pirralho!  
-Tá,tá...Oi,desculpe a demora,eu sou Zizibs,muito prazer...o que veio fazer aqui no Instituto Mahora?  
Alam-Saudações.Me chamo Eucaristia Aster Alam...bom...eu simplesmente quis me teletransportar e vim parar neste mundo de malucos...e não gostei de ficar te esperando.Da próxima vez que me deixar esperando,eduque esses seus lacaios...PRINCIPALMENTE esta ali!  
Oreg-Eu?!Ora,mas é mesmo um pirralho sem noção!!

-La...lacaios?Aahhahahah...essa foi boa!  
xD  
Mat-kun-Não foi não.Moleque abusado...

-Ei,Alam,toma cuidado...esse povo sabe guardar rancor...e as coisas aqui não são do jeito que você sempre imagina...é simplesmente o contrário disso!Hêhêhê...mas enfim...Bem Vindo!  
u/  
Lei-Senhor!!Jovem senhor!!Está bem?  
Alam-Lei!!Lei,socorro,aqui só tem maluco!!  
TTTT  
Oreg-Com certeza...

Fancy-Ele quer ser a pessoa mais odiada...

Dark-Do Inst.

Alam-Lei,me salva!  
Lei-Er...senhor...estamos com problemas...o seu espelho está quebrado...não podemos voltar ainda!  
Alam-Como!?  
-Aiai...vou ter que fazer sua ''ficha'',tá?Daí cê pode escolher uma cama e...  
Alam-Aceito o convite de morar aqui até meu espelho ser consertado,mas...quero meu próprio quarto!  
Oreg-Isso já é demais...que pirralho insolente!

Lei-Hã?Qual o problema,senhorita?Não gosta do meu Senhor e amo?!Tu és a verdadeira insolente aqui!  
ÒÓ'  
Oreg-JÁ CHEGA!!Vou te levar pro seu novo quarto agora!!  
-O-oreg?O que você fez?  
Oreg-Pus aquele muleque no quartinho dos fundos,junto com aquele esquisitão!  
Alam-A porta está trancada!Droga,que garota grosseira!  
Lei-Er...Senhor...está escuro...e o seu anel está...comigo.

Alam-AAAAAAH!!  
-Oreg,solta eles!!

Oreg-Aff...tá,tá...mas se ele ficar encrencando comigo vai ve...?!GAH!QUEM É ESSE HOMEM?!  
Lei-Relaxa,é o meu amo...ufa,pelo menos conseguimos pôr roupas em você...

Alam-A-ah!Desculpa...te assustei?  
oo  
Oreg-O que é isso?!  
Óò  
Lei-Meu amo sofre com uma maldição.Sempre que ele entra no escuro,seu corpo cresce e ele se torna um garoto de 17 anos.  
uu'  
Oreg-Ga-ga-ga-ga-ga...  
-Acho que a Oreg ficou paralisada...

William-Ah,tô vendo que esse garoto vai ser a maior manchete...já posso até ver..."PRÍNCIPE AMALDIÇOADO SEMI-NU APARECE!"

...  
ENQUANTO ISSO,NA BIBLIOTECA MAHORA...  
TurbNanda-Humm...será que vou achar meu nome aqui?


	32. Chapter 30 3

[Léo]-Eu sabia!É ele!  
[Devil]-Léozinho querido,o que acont...?!  
[Léo]-Você também sentiu?Venha comigo!  
[Devil]-Sempre!  
*w*  
[Oreg]-Espera,o que aconteceu?Do que você está falando,Léo?  
[Léo]-Eu explico depois,venham comigo,entrem aqui...  
[Oreg]-Um portal suspeito...até parec...  
[Devil]-Vem logo e não discute!  
[Oreg]-Waaa!!

[...]

[Léo]-Chegamos...ao 9º nível do Inferno.  
[Devil]-Que romântico,meu amore...  
[Léo]-Oreg,não precisa vir se não quiser...eu vou ter umas certas palavrinhas com meu irmão,o imperador do demônios por aqui...se quiser ficar,tome cuidado!  
[Devil]-Eu não vou a lugar algum!  
-Espera,eu quero sair...  
T_T'  
[Oreg]-Droga,Devil...bem que eu queria ir embora,mas...se você pegar o corpo da Zizibs assim,não vai dar certo...  
[Devil]-Hahahah...então você vai ficar!  
[Keitaro]-E aí,pessoal!Acho que vim parar fundo demais nessa escavação.  
O.O'  
[Oreg]-É...

[Léo]-Seguimos em frente,então!  
[Devil]-Tudo o que você quiser!  
*3*  
[Léo]-Seja como for,vou mudar minha forma agora...aaaaaaaaah!  
[Devil]-Léozinho,seus olhos parecem com os meus!

[Léo]-Sim,sim...agora,afaste-se...tem um demo bem ali.  
[Devil]-Uau,mesmo sendo um demo invisível...você é mesmo incrível!  
[Léo]-Keitaro,se não vai nos ajudar,não atrapalhe...  
[Keitaro]-Por que aponta essa katana pra mim!?  
[Oreg]-Nem eu nem o Keitaro viemos pra cá porque quisemos e...esperem,tem um bando ali do lado...

[...]

[Oreg]-Pronto.  
[Devil]-Oh,tem mais de um caminho!  
[Léo]-É pela esquerda,vai por vivi por aqui por um longo tempo.  
[Keitaro]-Nossa,que caverna impressionante!  
[?]-Quem diria,meu irmãozinho trouxe os colegas pra uma excursão no submundo!  
[Léo]-Já chega,irmã vou te matar por tirar a paz do Inst...  
[?]-Pode vir.  
[Léo]-Devil,agora vá...  
[Devil]-Léo!Oh,não..quantos socos!Coitado do meu Léo!  
[Oreg]-Sai de perto desse briga,que a Zizibs pode se machucar!  
[Devil]-Hunf,se eu quiser,eu jogo esse corpo fora só pelo Léo,ouviu?  
[Oreg]-Affe...

[Léo]-O ex-anjo Lúcifer...aquele que se rebelou contra Deus...você vai morrer por minhas mãos!  
[Oreg]-Lú...!?  
[Keitaro]-Lúcifer?!  
[Devil]-Nossa,isso é sério mesmo...legal!  
=D  
~ENQUANTO ISSO,NA BIBLIOTECA MAHORA:  
[TurbNanda]-Cheguei a uma conclusão!

--------------------------------------------------------------------#---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vejamos...desculpem pela demora na postagem da Fic do Inst...mas agora que ele parece meio desativado né...talvez nas férias também eu lembre que tenho de terminar isso...o resto dessa história do Léo vai pro próximo capítulo,que eu vou começar a narrar novamente.  
Sim,para essa parte 3 peguei como base o próprio tópico "nu e cru" do 9º nível do inferno,e modifiquei comentários,mas nada relevante,acho.  
Até mais...


	33. Chapter 31

Léo pensou ser um alarme falso ter sentido uma presença poderosa como a de seu irmão Lúcifer,mas na primeira vez achou que tivesse enganado com a Dragoa que não era um alarme falso,e ele se viu obrigado a ir até o submundo matar seu irmão (idéia de irmãozinho mais novo,não tentem entender)!  
Ele acabou levando Devil junto,que puxou a Oreg e o Keitarô chegou lá por causa de um portal errante que sugara sua van louca enquanto ele participava de uma exploração na caverna da Ilha Paracelso (para quem?).Seguiram em frente e acharam o irmão do Léo,o Imperador do Submundo,o ex-anjo blá bla´blá...Lúcifer O_o' .  
Tudo muito mal,tudo muito muito péssimo,o Léo tava apanhando,coisa que nunca acontece!Devil achava tudo aquilo emocionante,já Oreg se preocupava com o estado em que ela colocaria Zizibs se algo desse porradas foram tantas que o Léo acabou morrendo,coitado.  
[LCF]-Ele pode voltar para vocês,mas...  
[Devil]-O que?!O que é que temos de fazer?!  
[LCF]-Uma demônia deve beijar o Léo.  
[Devil]-...  
[Oreg]-Oh...  
[Devil]-Heheheheh...BELEZA!

[LCF]-...enquanto ele luta com vocês todos!  
Com um estalar,LCF (Lúcifer abreviado ^_^V) faz Léo parecer um zumbi (com garras,pele escura e chifres O_o'),que usa do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para clonar a si mesmo e lutar contra Keitaro e as meninas.  
[Devil]-Oreg!  
[Oreg] não vai parar enquanto não nos despedaç que o Léo é.  
[Keitaro]-Sem pro...  
Léo*1 ameaça uma katana sombria no pescoço de Keitaro,que se esquiva e por um triz não é morto.Léo*2 e Léo*3 vão para Oreg ,que conjura ataques mágicos para escapar.Já alguns Léos restantes vão direto para Devil e Zizibs.  
[Devil]-Mesmo se for o meu Lé lutarei!Além disso esse corpo é cheio de surpresas perigosas!  
E Devil continuamente usava os poderes de todos os Léos davam um jeito de então toma uma providência invocando um leão de a defende por algumas rodadas (Ih,virou RPG...mas num é?!).  
[Oreg]-Agora é hora das Kunais.  
[Devil]-Eu vou...salvar o meu Léo...nem que pra isso...  
-Devil,o que vai fazer?  
[Keitaro]-O que...a Devil tá saindo!  
[Oreg]-O que!?Por quê!?  
Sim,os olhos de Zizibs e sua pele e cabelos estavam voltando ao saiu de seu corpo e aproveitou uma chance de beijar Léo sem que ele tivesse truques na manga (xD).Sua essência própria de demônia é que tocou nos lábios de Léo,que ficou imóvel por vez fora de um corpo,Devil Zizibs não era nada,nem mesmo viva,por isso...  
-Adeus,Devil...  
Disse Zizibs antes de desmaiar e se levantar no mesmo instante.  
[LCF]-Tocante,mas não é um essência que vai trazê-lo.  
Meio que num impulso (sei +_+) Zizibs correu para o imóvel Léo e tascou-lhe um beijo memorável (só porque eu quero xD) que o fez mudar de aparência (de novo).  
[Léo]-Zibs, também me ajudou.Lúcifer!Eu acabo com você!  
[LCF]-Não vou ficar aqui para ver o resto da histó só queria saber se meu irmãozinho estava mesmo bem com essa ralé.  
[Keitaro]-Hein?Demônio atrevido!  
[Oreg]-Estamos salvos,ufa...  
U_U'  
LCF desaparece e tudo se fora para sempre(?).  
[Léo]-Vamos para o meu quarto.  
-Hum...qualquer lugar do Inst está bom.

Eis que surge o mistério:Devil se foi mesmo?A princípio sim.  
Quem quiser ver como originalmente tava essa parte da Fic,vai direto ver no tópico do 9º nível do Inferno!Mas já aviso:O Tamaki também tava lá,o Léo meio que se descrevia bem superior e a luta tava um pouco mais mais,acho que o básico eu pus.


	34. Chapter 32

Época de outono,as folhas caindo despreocupadas enquanto brisas frias as levam para e Oreg estavam calmas,assim como o a memória quando se passa muito tempo sem escrever,mas como tenho aqui comigo o último capítulo,posso explicar que se passara um booom tempo desde que a Devil se ela os problemas maiores haviam sumido.  
Só que Yamazaki voltara mais uma vez ao Instituto,em uma visita falara com Oreg e depois soube que seu "amigo imaginário" havia vindo e ido sem mesmo dizer um oi,Zizibs ficou curiosa.Não adiantou,pois Oreg era muito devota a seu mestre,o que a impedia de contar sobre suas conversas...Ai,quando será que a ação vai começar,né?  
Mal sabia Zizibs,mas Yamazaki tinha um plano em tão terrível que nem eu sei (juro,um ser preto e branco veio aqui e levou meu roteiro!).  
[Oreg]-Mestre...você vai mesmo...  
Caham...finalmente achei onde meu roteiro estava!E adivinhem?O Yamazaki foi se matricular no Instituto!Para isso,adotou uma aparência humana de um carinha sem noção com olhinhos puxados,do jeitinho que ele só a surpresa da Zizibs!  
-Yama-kun,o que aconteceu?  
[Yamazaki]-O que foi?Não posso mais nem ver de perto tudo o que acontece aqui?Afinal este Instituto é propriedade minha.

-Bem,que bom que temos você por perto.  
[Yamazaki]-Ora,mas eu SEMPRE estou por perto.  
Zizibs,do jeito que é,imaginou besteira a partir deste comentá que ela voltou à realidade (coisa muito difícil de acontecer),percebeu que Yamazaki era bom de ''enturmar'' com aquele povo aleatóriamente vai,conversa vem...de repente um grito!E vinha do outro lado da sala,onde a Oreg estava olhando para um calendá estava muito,mas muito aterrorizada,como se estivesse vendo o próprio rosto no espelho (isso foi zuera xD).  
[Oreg]-Hoje,dia 12...amanhã...  
-Que que tem?Olhem só!Amanhã é SEXTA FEIRA 13!!  
[Oreg]-Exato.  
TT_TT  
O olhar choroso de Oreg despertou suspeitas:teria ela medo de uma superstição?Ou era um aniversário especial?Só sei que não sou besta e a Zizibs,mesmo sendo,perguntou o porquê daquele escândalo.A mulher de cabelos verdes só pôde dar um imenso suspiro (como seria isso?).Sem ouvir um pio,Zizibs viu a figura indo embora da sala onde passos decepcionados pareciam carregar o chão.  
Em seu quarto,Oreganólatra decidira que naquela sexta feira 13 um mistério de sua vida seria desmascarado,e ela não podia fazer QUASE nada.  
[Oreg]-Talvez...aquela Baka...quer dizer...ela se diz cientista,né?  
[Yamazaki]-Falando da Zizibs?  
[Oreg]-Mestre, pedir a ela?  
[Yamazaki]-Não posso negar isso.A escolha é sua.Só pense melhor em quem confia sua identidade.  
[Oreg]-Pode acreditar,não tenho o que num lugar desses...  
No mesmo instante,Oreg chegou no Laboratório (já mencionei esse lugar onde a Zizibs tenta inventar trecos?) e ordenou que Zizibs inventasse uma máquina que...  
-...Separe sua 'bondade' da sua 'maldade'?Como assim?!  
[Oreg]-Só me escuta,tá legal?Eu preciso de uma dessas!É caso de vida ou vida vergonhosa!E esse ano posso ter uma esperança...  
-Se me dissesse o seu problema,talvez eu entendesse o seu desejo melhor...  
[Oreg]-Ahh...por que ainda perco meu tempo com você?!Aconteça o que acontecer,tente usar essa máquina em mim amanhã!Posso contar com você?  
-Er...eu tava sem experimentos a fazer mesmo...  
A mulher orégano ficou feliz,mas nem por isso disse um "certo" para si estava esperançosa de que esse ano não fosse como os em sua cama dando mais um looongo suspiro e desejou que aquele dia 13 terminasse logo.E como vocês sabem,nenhum fumante de orégano pode controlar o ém (e sempre tem um 'porém) sobre o dia 13 vocês só saberão lendo o Capítulo/Parte 32 (dia 13 no cap 32,vê se não se esquece)!Por ora,tchau,bacalhau (esses dias estou MARA até demais...).


End file.
